Four Years Later
by sasuke12234
Summary: After returning from a four year long journey to help her connect to the Spirit World better, Korra finds out that she wasn't the only one to change.
1. Chapter 1

A whoosh sound flooded the air over Air Temple Island. A Flying Bison circled the island before landing on an open area near the Flying Bison pins.

"Yay, we're home!" A small, little girl sounding voice screamed.

Sitting in the saddle was the Airbending master, Tenzin and his family. His younger daughter, Ikki jumped down from the saddle, with a little boy, with shaggy brown hair hanging on to her back. She formed a small gust of wind to lighten the impact.

"Come on little bro! I'll show you your new room!" She said excitingly, and then started off running toward the boys' dormitory.

"Hey! You can't go to the boys' dormitory Ikki! You're a girl!" Ikki's little brother, Meelo shouted as he ran after his older sister and little brother.

"Meelo, Ikki wait, you need to be careful with… Oh what's the use?" Tenzin began to shout, but gave up when he realized his hyperactive children wouldn't listen to him.

"Dad, you should know by now that Ikki and Meelo are a handful. Besides, they're just happy to be finally home." Tenzin's eldest daughter, Jinora said as she jumped off the Flying Bison saddle, just as her sister did.

Tenzin let out a sigh. "Pema, dear could you wake Korra up please." Tenzin asked as he looked back at his wife before getting ready to get off the Flying Bison.

"Ok." Pema responded with a cheerful tone.

Pema crawled over to the sleeping Avatar. She lightly shook her tanned shoulder. "Korra, honey, it's time to wake up." Pema said in a soft tone.

"No… it's too early… Please don't burn my butt off again." Korra groaned and she tried to shoo Pema's hand away.

"Korra, we're not in the Fire Nation anymore. We're back at Air Temple Island, you know Republic City." Pema said as she continued to shake Korra's shoulder.

The, now matured, Avatar sat up from where she laid and rubbed her eyes. As she ran her fingers through her long, wavy brown hair, which she now kept down instead of in her old tight ponytail, she looked around at what she could see of the island.

"You would think after four years this place would've changed some." Korra stated in a tired tone.

"Korra, things don't change in just a few years." Tenzin said as he stood from where he sat and began to get off his Flying Bison.

"Your family changed in four years." Korra said back, her usual smart aleck tone coming out.

Her comment received a giggle from Tenzin's wife, and a stern look from him.

Korra soon then jumped down from the flying Bison saddle and stretched her arms over her head. In the distance she could hear something run towards her. She then heard a loud bark and turned her head. Korra was instantly tackled by her Polar Bear-Dog, Naga and was attacked by her nonstop licking of affection.

"Ha-ha, Naga! I missed you too girl!" Korra laughed as she tried to defend herself from Naga's welcoming actions. Naga then stopped and allowed her best friend to sit up and hug her snout.

"Korra, you need to hurry up and unpack and get a good night's sleep. We'll have to leave for the council early tomorrow morning." Tenzin said to remind Korra of her meeting with council she had the next day.

"Awe, come on Tenzin. I haven't seen my friends in four years. Besides, mornings are evil. Can't we just postpone the meeting for later?" Korra whined as she stood up.

"You were the one who planned it." Tenzin said.

He then turned his attention toward his wife, who was trying to climb down from the Flying Bison's saddle. "Pema let me help you." He offered as he walked toward her and stretched out his hands.

Pema waved her hand. "Tenzin, I'm not pregnant anymore, I can do this myself." Pema said sweetly with a smile. When she finally got off the flying animal, she gave her worrying husband a kiss on the cheek. "See?"

* * *

Korra opened the two sliding doors to her room on the island. She was hit with a sudden air of stuffiness when she breathed in the air. As she walked in, Naga quietly followed her and lied down in her usual spot when Korra occupied the room. She saw that her luggage was placed at the foot of her bed, making her unhappy when she realized that she had to unpack them herself. She then changed her view to a wall mirror that was screwed onto one of the doors to her old closet. She stared at her reflection and was surprised at what she saw.

"I sure have changed since the last time I was here." Korra said to Naga.

Korra looked a little more girly than she did before. Her new outfit was a knee length Southern Water Tribe dress, with two high slits going up the sides of her legs all the way to the top of her hips. Her pants were still the same shade of blue they were in the past, but now they were more fitted and hugged her toned, slender legs. Also, instead of her bulky lightly tanned colored snow boots, Korra wore more slender, calf high boots that were a darker shade of blue than her pants. She still had her Southern Water Tribe arm band on her right upper arm and her two berets holding two clumps of hair together on each side of her face. Also her lashes were greatly defined, making her realize that it was true that a little make-up went a long way.

Korra then turned toward Naga. "I guess a year with Fire Lord Zuko's daughter really girled me up on the outside, huh?" She asked Naga.

Naga picked up her head and stared at her childhood friend. She then seemed to smile to Korra, approving her new look.

Korra smiled as she walked over to the big window in her room. "Well, let's get some fresh air in here." She said before pushing open the window.

She gladly took in the fresh air and welcomed it into her lunges. As Korra opened her eyes, she was met with something that helped her make her very first friends in Republic City. She rested her elbow on the window sill and propped her head up on her fist as she continued to gaze at the sight.

"I wonder if Mako and Bolin have changed too." Korra said to herself as she gazed at the Pro-Bending area.

* * *

As night blanketed the sky over Republic City, Korra was outside, sitting at the gazebo meditating; something she grew to love. In the distance, she had a radio playing to occupy her mind when it began to wonder and to help her not feel so alone out in the darkness. The music on the radio then ended and was replaced by the radio announcer.

"Attention listener!" The announcer begins, grabbing Korra's attention as she cracked her eyes open and slightly turned toward the radio to hear it better. "In one hour, the semi-finals of the Pro-Bending Tournament will begin. So, be sure to hurry down to the arena, get a ticket, and a good seat, and watch as the newly formed Fire Ferrets come out of their three year absence and compete for the Championship title."

Korra whipped her whole body around toward the radio.

_Newly formed Fire Ferrets?_

In one swift motion, Korra sat up and walked toward the radio.

"Don't miss the action. The famous Bending Brother still have their spunk, and the new Waterbender shows great promise to the team. So hurry on down to the Pro-Bending arena and witness the match between the Fire Ferrets and the Polar Leopards!"

The radio then clicked back on to playing music. Korra turns off the radio and stares at it for a moment.

* * *

"Come on Tenzin, you have to let me go! Mako and Bolin are my friends, I haven't seen them in four years and I want to cheer them on." Korra begged.

"No Korra, you have a meeting with the council tomorrow morning. You don't need to be staying out all night watching a Pro-Bending match. You can probably go to the next one." Even though Korra was now a grown woman, Tenzin still treated her like a young teenager.

"Tenzin, this is the semi-finals, if they lose there won't be a next match. Please let me go. I promise to be back on the island by 11 o'clock tonight." Korra begged again.

"Korra I said no." Tenzin said sternly.

"Oh honey, why don't you let her go. Korra's twenty-one now not seventeen. It's not like she's going to cause trouble when she there like last time." Pema said to her husband, trying to get him to allow Korra the freedom she earned.

"Yes, thank you Pema! Now, please Tenzin let me go. At least this time I'm asking you for permission, instead of sneaking out." Korra begged again.

Tenzin looked at Korra with a serious expression. He then moved his gaze to his wife, who had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. The Airbending master jumped slightly at his wife's demanding look and then let out a long sigh.

"Fine, you can go." Tenzin surrendered.

"Yes! Thank you Tenzin!" Korra jumped with excitement and hugged her Aribending teacher. She then quickly ran to the exit of her Air Temple Island home.

"But you have to be back by 11, no later!" Tenzin yelled down the hall. He then stooped his shoulders and let out another long sigh. "I'm getting too old for this."

Pema hugged her husband's arm. "You did a good job honey."

Tenzin gave Pema a small smile.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra stood amazed as she looked up at the brightly lit Pro-Bending arena. She felt just at home being back at the arena. She looked at the line at the ticket booth and saw that the tickets were being sold for 25 Yuans a piece. Korra dug her hands into her pants pockets and was able to pull them out. She then realized that she never really had to pay to get in the arena because the first time she snuck in and after that she was in the matches.

_Maybe I can sneak in again._

Korra then walked toward the back of the arena, near the spot she snuck in at the first time. When she approached the spot, she looked up at the open aired hallway above. No shadows in sight, which meant no one was walking around up there. She then turned her head from side to side to see if the coast was clear.

When everything was clear, Korra steadied herself and concentrated for a moment. She then began to slowly spin while moving her hands in a fluid motion. She snapped her arms down and blasted air on the ground, flinging her up to the open aired hallway.

Korra delicately floated down to the hallway ground and landed with such angle like grace. After she was firmly placed on the ground, Korra smoothed out her hair and dress and began to walk in the direction she believed the arena was in.

_I'm really starting to like Airbending._

* * *

Korra walked into the gym area of the arena and was instantly disappointed with her sense of direction.

"Crap, I did it again. To think I would've known my way around this place by now." Korra grumbled to herself.

Korra looked around the gym, admiring the new equipment that occupied the room. She then saw the Earthbender disc that rested on the floor. Korra bended one of the rock disc to float up towards her and studied it for a moment. She then quickly punched outward toward the net from across the room, flinging the disc toward a net on the opposite of room. A huge grin appeared on her face.

"Looks like I still got it." She said very proudly. She then continued to punch the rest of the rock disc at the net, and some at a dummy in a corner in the gym.

* * *

"Crap! Mako is so going to kill me for being late again!" Someone said under his breath as he ran through the hallway. As he passed the gym he could hear someone scream a 'Yes!' that caught his attention. He back tracked his steps to the gym and stares into the vast room to see someone fighting against one of the new fighting dummies with their Firebending.

After realizing that the mysterious Firebender was a girl, the boy smoothed out his hair and face stubble. He began to walk toward the mysterious person with a grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

"You know, you can get in trouble for sneaking in here." He said close to the person's left ear.

Startled, the mysterious person turned to kick the person who scared her.

"Whoa, hey, I'm sorry for scaring you!" The man screamed as he jumped back, that was then he finally got a look at the unknown girl.

His eyes went wide with amazement and his mouth hung open. "Korra?" He said with a low tone, still shocked at what he saw.

"Oh no, Bolin I'm so sorry! I got caught up with what I was doing!" Korra tried to apologize to her old Earthbending friend.

Bolin didn't say anything that related to Korra apology. He jumped up and wrapped his muscular arms around his old friend. "Oh my God Korra, I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you so much!" Bolin screamed in happiness.

Korra was in total shock from Bolin's surprise hug, and from feeling that it was stronger than it was four years ago.

Bolin freed the Avatar from his grip and held her out to look at her. He was stunned to see how generous age was with her looks.

"Wow, you've… wow." Bolin said, obviously lost for words.

"Thanks, I think." Korra said with a raised eyebrow. "You've gotten pretty tall Bolin, and you make me feel really tiny now."

Korra was right. Compared to her Earthbending friend, she looked like she was a skinny little weakling next to him. Bolin's muscles seemed to grow twice in size, along with his height, from what Korra last remembered. Bolin's face wasn't the innocent, baby like face anymore; it was more grown and mature and had slight stubble growing across his chin and jaw lines with a thick line going up to his lower lip. Korra instantly thought that Bolin's newly growing beard suited him very well.

Bolin laughed in embarrassment, figuring out that Korra's statement was a compliment. "Thanks Korra, but don't worry. I'm still the same nice guy I was the last time you saw me." Bolin reinsured her.

Korra lightly giggled. "I sort of had an idea that that part of you would never change."

Bolin began to laugh too as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Suddenly, something hit Bolin's mind hard.

"Crap, I totally forgot! I'm late! Korra, you should come with me! Mako would be so surprised to see you again!" Bolin said excitingly as he grabbed Korra's wrist and pulled her toward where he needed to go.

* * *

"Fire Ferrets, you have ten minutes till the match." An informer told the two awaiting members of the Pro-Bending team.

After the door closed, the Firebender of the team let out an annoyed groan. "Where is Bolin? I told him to be here twenty minutes early!"

"I'm sure he's on his way Mako. Bolin would never just disappear without telling one of us." The Waterbender of the team said in a quiet tone.

"Whatever Yumi! If Bo's not here in ten seconds I'm kicking him out of the apartment! He can live with the Triple Threat Triads for all I care!" Mako angrily said as he threw his arms up in the air.

Yumi let out an exhausted sigh as she watched her team captain go on with his rant about his little brother. "Mako, sometimes I think you overreact too much about things." She said to herself.

A few seconds later the door to the waiting room flung open.

"Don't worry everyone, I have arrived." Bolin said as he gave a small bow to his two teammates.

"Thank the Spirits Bolin. Mako was about to go crazy here." Yumi said sweetly as she walked up toward the twenty year old Earthbender.

"Shut up Yumi!" Mako snapped at the young Waterbender. He then turned his gaze at his brother. "Where have you been? I told you to be here twenty minutes early! How did you completely forget about that?"

"Well, I feel asleep after finishing dinner." Bolin admitted as he scratched the back of his head. "Besides, I would've been here sooner, but I ran into someone on my way here." Bolin then put on his usual big grin.

Mako's face sunk into a stern frown. "I swear, Bolin, if you brought in another crazy fangirl with you again, I will not go easy on you like I did the other times." He warned his brother as he pinched the bridge of his nose that was between his eyes.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm still a crazy fangirl?" A voice said from behind Bolin.

Mako looked behind his brother and saw a fuming Avatar, with her hands propped on her hips and her eyes forming into sky blue colored daggers. His eyes went wide and a light blush, light enough for no one to really see, formed on his cheeks. He turned away and walked toward his young Waterbender teammate.

"Yumi, do me a favor." Mako ordered.

The young nineteen year old girl was confused and looked at Bolin with a questioning looking; he returned it with a shrug. "W-What kind of favor do you want?" She asked hesitatingly.

"Kill me, please just go ahead and end it for me." Mako said, sounding as if he had no hope for the world anymore. "I'm going to die quicker now, now that _SHE'S_ back."

Korra stepped out from where she stood and hung her mouth open in shock. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mako turned toward her. "It means you're going to cause more stress in my life, which is something I don't need more of."

Korra darted over to her Firebender friend. "You haven't seen me in four years and all I get is you blaming me for bringing stress in your life! No, 'Hello Korra.', 'Nice to see you again Korra.', or even a simple half hearted 'Hi.'! Geez Mako, here I thought you've changed, but no, you're still a jerk."

The two stubborn adults stared intensely at each other. Suddenly, Mako noticed something different about the Avatar.

"Hey Korra, did you get shorter?" Mako asked as he realized that Korra's height was just below his collarbone instead of his nose.

Korra stomped her foot out of frustration. "Shut up! I already know that I'm tiny compared to you and Bolin!"

A smirk then appeared on Mako's face. "So, the _little_ Avatar is insecure. Let me guess, you haven't mastered Airbending yet, even after all those years of soul searching."

Something in Korra snapped. "I'll have you know that I have mastered Airbending! Also, when I was in the Fire Nation, I was able to prefect my Firebending with Fire Lord Zuko and his daughter, so I'm most likely a better Firebender than you City Boy." Korra plastered a proud smile on her face as she crossed her arms and moved her weight on her heels.

Mako just stared down at the, what he thought of, naive girl with a raised eyebrow. "And, you think you're better than me with just that?" Mako asked her, receiving a proud nod from the Avatar. Mako scuffed up a laugh.

"Well then, I guess you learned how to Lightningbend, huh?" Mako asked with a cocky smile on his face.

Korra's proud smile disappeared in a second and her right eye slightly twitched. She dropped her arms and looked away as she gripped her left arm with her right hand. "Um, no… but I did learn how to deflect it." She responded with pride in her last statement.

Mako raised an eyebrow at her. "I did too, when I was ten."

Korra finally snapped and started arguing with Mako about he was getting on her nerves, and how she was getting on his nerves.

"Um, Bolin, should we stop them?" Yumi asked her Earthbending teammate.

Bolin looked down at his timid teammate. "What? Oh, no. This is good. This is how they communicate, we're the strangers here. Just wait a little longer, Korra will get frustrated and push Mako on his butt real soon." Bolin pointed out to calm Yumi's nerves.

Yumi's bright blue eyes widened. "Korra, as in _Avatar Korra_?" Yumi asked very timidly.

In the distance, Korra's anger finally spiked and she blew Mako across the room, making him hit his back against the wall behind him.

"Yes! Korra wins! I called it!" Bolin shouted as he punched the air above him.

A little scared of the Avatar and her short temper, Yumi moved behind her Earthbending teammate.

Bolin noticed the girl's action and looked at her behind his shoulder. "Yumi are you scared of Korra?"

Yumi stared up at him with her bright blue eyes. "She just blew Mako across the room, so, maybe a little." She said as she showed Bolin a small measurement between her thumb and pointer finger.

Korra groaned in anger as she turned away from the frustrating Firebender and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bolin, seriously, how do you tolerate him?" Korra asked sternly.

In a swift motion, Bolin moved his teammate, Yumi in front of him. "Korra have you met Yumi yet? She's a Waterbender just like you." Bolin said with his big grin, trying to take his brother off of the Avatar's mind.

Korra stared at the very timid looking girl. Yumi had the same bright blue eyes as Korra did and was as tall as her, but Yumi wasn't as muscular as she was, due to the fact that her Pro-Bending uniform looked too big for her. Yumi also had a long, light blonde braid go over her shoulder and stop just below her breast and two side bangs that framed her face, which instantly reminded Korra of Jinora's bangs.

In conclusion, Korra though that Yumi looked like a little porcelain doll that she saw in the Earth Kingdom, which made her think, _How is she a Pro-Bender if she looks so fragile?_

Yumi took a deep bow toward Korra. "It's an honor to meet you Avatar Korra! I'm so sorry that I took your spot on the Fire Ferrets! If you want it back, I'll gladly give it to you without protest!" Yumi said franticly and formally.

Korra stepped back and a confused look showered down her face. She then turned toward Bolin. "Is she ok?"

Bolin grabbed Yumi's shoulders and made her stand up straight. "She's fine. Yumi is just really nervous about meeting famous people; actually she's all around timid."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "No offence, but how are you a Pro-Bender if you're really timid?" Korra asked the nervous girl.

"Well, um, I, um, well, um…" Yumi tried to explain how she was a Pro-Bender but really couldn't find the right words to use.

Seeing that his teammate was tongue-tied, Bolin decided to step in. "Yumi's personality makes a complete 180° turn whenever she's bending. She's really good; you should focus on her when you watch the match. You won't be disappointed."

"Bolin be quiet." Yumi whined as her cheeks turned red of embarrassment. She then turned toward Korra. "There's no way I'm better than you Avatar Korra. You're the best. I mean I just know basic Waterbending. I can't turn water into snow or ice, or even bend snow or ice like you can. And… I'm embarrassing myself," Yumi said as she realized what she was saying, "so I'm going to go over there for the remainder of the time I have." Yumi whined as she walked toward the railing of the room. When she reached the railing she began to bang her head against the wall that was close to her.

Korra watched her replacement beat herself up for nothing. "Wow, she's… different."

"Ya, she is." Bolin said with a smile as he watched the blonde along with Korra.

Korra looked at Bolin's expression out of the corner of her eye. A thought popped in her head that made her smile.

A few minutes passed, an informer popped his head through the door to the waiting room to tell the Fire Ferrets that the match was about to start and to get on the platform to be carried onto the arena floor.

"Ok, let's go guys." Mako said as he put his helmet on and walked toward the platform.

"Wait a minute bro; shouldn't we wait a little bit longer for Asami to show up?" Bolin asked as he picked up his helmet.

"No, now come on." Mako said sternly as he stepped onto the platform and fastened his helmet to fit him.

Bolin gave his brother a sort of angry pout as he followed Yumi onto the platform, leaving Korra alone in the waiting room confused as she watched her two friends move out toward the arena floor.

_Why is Mako so cold toward Asami? What all did I miss?_

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**+EDIT 6-23-12+**

**I took out Mako and Asami's break up so that it can actually work with it being after the season finale.**

* * *

Halfway through the Pro-Bending match Korra was witnessing, Bolin's statement about her replacement was proven to be true. She was amazed to see how fierce Yumi looked while she was bending her element.

So far in the two rounds that have been played, Yumi has had two amazing knockouts with the other team's Firebender and Earthbender. But, in this round, she was having trouble with getting a good hit out. While the other team's skilled Waterbender was keeping Mako and Bolin busy, the Firebender and Earthbender seemed to be taking out their revenge on Yumi for making them fall into the water earlier.

Korra was basically on the edge of her seat as she watched the girl that reminded her of a porcelain doll get closer and closer to the edge of the arena floor. Korra's hands were tightly squeezing her head through her hair, and her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. It was then, when the sound of the door behind her flying open and smashing against the wall, she was scared out of her skin and jumped in fear.

"Oh no, I'm so late!" Someone said as they came running into the room.

Korra hesitatingly turned her head toward the person and was surprised at what she saw. Behind her, she saw a wide eyed woman staring her down. She had long, wavy black hair that was tied in an elegant ponytail. Her eyes were a bright green with purple eye shadow defining them. The woman was also sporting a dark magenta tone, blazer like jacket and a knee length, black skirt and matching black tights and high heels.

"K-Korra?" The woman mumbled as she stared at the Avatar with shock.

"Oh, hey Asami, you scared me there for a minute." Korra said as she placed a hand over her fast beating heart.

Asami jumped forward and gave her old friend a big and welcoming hug. "It's so good to see you Korra!"

Korra embarrassingly laugh as she hugged her friend back.

Asami let go of Korra and took a step back to look at her new appearance.

"Wow Korra, you look so pretty in that dress, it really suits you." Asami praised as she admired Korra's Southern Water Tribe dress.

Korra blushed, thanking the spirits for her darkened tone so that she can avoid the embarrassment of Asami seeing the red tone on her cheeks. "Thanks Asami. You look great too. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I took over my father's Sato-mobile company; I'm now the owner of it all. Also, I'm the Fire Ferret's manager. I didn't really want to be, but Bolin talked me into doing it so that they can avoid money problems this year." Asami explained to Korra as she pointed toward the team. "Speaking of the team, what all did I miss? I kind of got behind with paperwork at the factory."

Korra turned her attention back at the match. "Well, Mako and Bolin have been doing well; they only got knocked off the arena once so far. Also, Yumi's had some good knockouts, but now she's having a hard time with staying on the platform since she's being forced to fight two people at once." Korra explained to Asami as she watched the match continue.

On the platform, Yumi was giving it her all to get the other team's Fire and Earthbender off of her. She then sadly failed to defend herself when the Firebender surprised her with a close fire punch to the head, just missing her outstretched hair strands.

"Aw come on! That was an illegal head shot! Is the ref. blind or something?" Korra yelled in anger.

Because of her dramatic dodge from the flame, Yumi's right foot slipped off of the edge of the arena platform and she fell backwards, toward the water below. While everyone gasped in horror of Yumi's fall, she quickly grabbed onto the side of the platform with her left hand and dangled above the water. As the crowd's cheering rang in her ears, Yumi looked down at her element with a slight fear, realizing how far down the water really was. After her stare off with the water, she looked back up at the platform and began to pull herself up back to the fighting arena. Right when Yumi was close enough to having to use the assistance of her right hand, a sharp pain hit her tiny left hand, making her scream in pain and let go of the platform and fall toward the water.

The crowd booed at the Earthbender who bended the earth disc at the defenseless Waterbender's hand. Before the Earthbender could form a proud smile on his face, he was instantly knocked all the way back into the water by a flying earth disc.

Asami covered her face as frustration showered over it. "Why did Bolin do that? Mako and I have told him many times to stop doing that kind of stuff during matches. Gossip stories are the last thing that the Fire Ferrets need right now."

Korra looked over at the unsatisfied team manager. "What do you mean?"

"You've seen Yumi right? She's a really tiny girl. So, ever since she joined the team, Bolin kind of always knocks out the person who knocks her out of the ring. I know it's because he's a caring guy and thinks it's wrong for someone to pick on people smaller than them because of how he grew up, but it causes rumors and gossip. I mean, we just got over a whole gossip story about Yumi and Bolin being lovers or half-siblings. Mako and I have been trying to get him to stop protecting her during matches, even Yumi got mad at him for thinking she wasn't capable of taking care of herself, but he just can't, no matter how hard he tries." Asami tries to explain the whole story to Korra, with frustration filling her tone.

Korra tried to take all the news in as well as she could. "Wow, you really miss a lot in four years."

"It's ok, you'll catch up soon." Asami said as she placed a reassuring hand on Korra's bare shoulder.

A question then popped into Korra's mind seconds later.

"Hey Asami, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's going on between you and Mako? Are you two fighting or something? That's so unlike you two from what I remember." Korra asked with wide, curious eyes.

Asami's expression turned to shock and discomfort when Korra's question approached her ears. She turned her head away and avoided eye contact. "We've been having some, difficulties on how the team should be lately, no big deal." Asami admitted with discomfort in her tone and a small smile.

Korra's eyes filled with curiosity. "Really, I knew Mako was stubborn, but I thought he would know his place since you're the team manager now and all."

"Mako has really changed over the years, Korra. He doesn't seem to be the same than he was four years ago." Asami's eyes dimmed as she grabbed her right arm. "He's gotten more stern about Pro-Bending and earning money and is always getting onto Bolin for staying out late with fangirls. He's really turned into a real stickler over the years, but his old self shows up every now and then."

* * *

Meanwhile, during the match, Mako and Bolin were just pushed off of the arena platform by the remaining elements of the opposing team. They both gasped for air as they reached the surface of the water.

"What is wrong with you Bo?" Mako snapped when he caught eye of his brother.

"Sorry, I tried not to, but I couldn't help it." Bolin said in defense before swimming away from his brother and toward his awaiting teammate at the platform that was to take them back to the arena.

Yumi was waiting for her teammate to meet her on the platform while examining her hurt hand. Her fingers were completely bruised and began to swell. Her face kept wincing in pain as she lightly touched her fingers; the pain was becoming unbearable to her. Yumi soon later heard the sound of water splashing and saw her teammate, Bolin come out of the water, with his brother close behind.

"How's your hand?" Bolin asked as he walked up to Yumi.

"It really hurts, but I think I can make it through the last round." Yumi responded with a small brave smile on her face.

Bolin touched Yumi's hand to get a better look at her injury, only to get a painful look on Yumi's face. "Sorry." Bolin said with worry on his face. He then took another look at her hand. "Maybe after the match we can get Korra to heal it up for you. One time I busted up my shoulder pretty bad and Korra fixed it up, making it feel brand new."

"Bolin, I'm sure Korra doesn't have time to do that, I bet she's already left for some press conference about her return." Mako said as he pushed himself out of the water. He then joined his brother around Yumi. "You think you can still bend with that hand?"

Yumi reached out her left hand and slowly raised it, making the water behind her teammates rise in a shaky stream. The pain finally got the best of her and she let the water fall back to its home.

"I sort of can, but not that good. I'll do just fine with my right hand Mako, so don't worry." Yumi told her team captain after finding out her limits.

"Ok then." Mako said before turning around and headed towards the movable platform that was to carry him and his team to the arena floor.

Bolin soon started to follow his brother, but was stopped by Yumi grabbing his arm with her good hand.

"Hey Bolin, did something happen between Mako and Avatar Korra to make him act so mean towards her?" Yumi asked Bolin as she stared up at him with her curious blue orbs.

Bolin looked down at her and then moved his eyes toward his unaware brother. "Uh, it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Yumi responded with a soft 'Ok' and then followed Bolin onto the moving platform.

After reaching the arena, both teams were allowed two minutes to make a new game plan for the last round. The Fire Ferrets huddled around to listen in on the captain's new game plan.

"Ok, they know Yumi's hurt so, Yumi I know you're going to hate this, but Bolin and I are going to have to be on offence, you on defense. You stay behind us and if you see any of them bush Bolin or I back toward one of the lines that will be when you will attack and help us." Mako explained as he kept his amber colored eyes on the youngest team member.

"What? Mako you know I hate being defense! I can take care of myself!" Yumi protested with annoyance in her tone.

"Yumi, you should listen to Mako, he knows what he's talking about. Besides, now that you're hurt the other team is going to be targeting you." Bolin said to calm Yumi's annoyed nerves.

Yumi annoyingly groaned as she rolled her eyes at the brothers and stepped out of the huddle. Bolin soon followed her and got in his position and readied himself for the bell. Mako stood up straight after his brother left and rested his head in his head, trying to rub away a growing headache. Before walking into his position, Mako looked up at the waiting area that he was in moments before and saw Korra be in deep conversation with his ex, Asami.

Mako groaned as he turned around away from the view of the two girls. "Why does everything become complicated when she's here?" He grumbled to himself as he walked to his position.

After the bell range, Mako's predictions were proven true. Everyone on the opposing team gave it their all to take out Mako and his brother, and sometimes sneaking little sneak attacks toward Yumi. The Bending Brothers gave it all they had to defend their injured teammate. Yumi tried her best to defend herself, but with only one good hand to bend with it came difficult to be quick enough.

All of a sudden, without Yumi's knowledge, an ice needle was flung around the Bending Brothers and into Yumi's hurt hand, piercing through her padding and penetrating the back of her palm. Yumi screamed in pain as she grabbed onto her left wrist.

* * *

"Hey, what gives? That's causing bodily harm, that guy should be thrown out for doing that!" Korra screamed on the top of her lungs as she watched the sneaky attack.

"Korra, the rules have changed over the years as medical research advanced. Their Waterbender isn't going to get pulled out for that." Asami tried to explain.

"But he practically stabbed her!" Korra shouted in Asami's face.

"It wasn't a fatal wound. I'm sorry Korra he's not going to get in trouble." Asami said with worried eyes.

Korra pouted as she turned her attention back at the match.

* * *

Back at the match, Mako and Bolin were able to push the other teams Water and Firebender all the way to the last area, closest to the water. While Yumi, disobeying Mako's orders from staying on defense, pushed the other teams Earthbender back to the middle area on their side, allowing the Fire Ferrets to move up an area.

"Yumi, what did I say?" Mako yelled over to the young Waterbender as they ran up an area.

"I'm sorry Mako, but I'm ignoring what you said. I feel like I can't do anything on defense." Yumi yelled back before the bell rang for them to start fighting again.

Before anyone else made a move, Yumi did a roundhouse kick, making water thrash toward the other team's Firebender, whipping his stomach and knocking him off of the platform. As the announcer's praise of Yumi's attack rang through the arena, Mako and Bolin began attacking the remaining opponents.

About as quickly as the round started, the opposing team's Waterbender was flung off the platform and the Earthbender had all his defenses up as he tried not to go over the edge of the platform.

Bolin tried to knock him over by bending earth disc at him, but the opposing Earthbender kept knocking them away with another earth disc or dodging them. Mako tried distracting the Earthbender so that his brother could get a good shot, but it was like the opponent had eyes all over the place; dodging everything that was thrown at him.

Then, an opportunity came for Bolin.

The opposing Earthbender stepped over an earth disc without notice, and Bolin bended the disc upward, making the opponent flip backwards off the platform.

The Earthbender wasn't out of the match yet. He held on to the side of the platform with all the strength he had. As he began to pull himself up back onto the platform a sharp whipping like pain hit his fingers, making him let go out of pain.

Yumi jumped in the air and cheered from being happy that she was the one to lead her team to victory. "Yes! Karma hurts, huh, you big idiot!" Yumi shouted toward where the Earthbender once hung from.

Everyone in the arena cheered for the Fire Ferrets success, Korra and Asami were jumping with excitement back in the waiting room. Yumi and Bolin jumped around excitingly and pulled a very confused and uncomfortable looking Mako into a group hug.

* * *

"That was amazing you guys! I can't wait for the Championship round now!" Asami said excitingly as the team walked off of the moving platform and into the waiting room.

"Asami, you made it!" Bolin happily said as he hugged his team manager.

Korra laughed at Bolin's still childish personality and then focused on Yumi's pain filled expression as she tried to take off her glove.

"Here let me help." Korra said as she walked over to the blonde.

"Thanks Avatar Korra." Yumi said shyly after Korra took her glove off.

"Please, just call me Korra." Korra said in a laughing tone, she wasn't used to people around her age calling her _'Avatar Korra'_. "Do you mind if I heal your hand? It really took a beating out there."

"Please, if it's no big deal." Yumi shyly said with a small smile.

Korra was amazed at how this small girl she's talking to was the same one who pulled off those awesome knock outs during the match. Korra bended a stream of water out of a nearby bucket and incased Yumi's hand in it. As the water began to glow, Yumi could feel a slight pain on her open cut and cringed at the stinging sensation.

"Sorry." Korra said as she noticed Yumi's small cringe and then continued on with her healing.

After a few minutes, everything seemed to calm down in the arena. Korra was just finishing up with Yumi's hand when Asami announced that she was late for a date she had with a lawyer that she met when she was trying to take over her father's company. As Korra finished healing Yumi's hand, she bended the water back to the bucket that it came from.

"So, how's your hand?" Bolin asked as he joined the two Waterbenders.

Yumi flexed her left hand and looked at it. "It's feels like brand new." Yumi responded cheerfully as she looked back at the Earthbender.

"See? I told you Korra was a good healer." Bolin said with a grin.

"Hey, why didn't anyone tell me that the Pro-Bending rules changed? You know how many heart attacks I was having up here?" Korra said to Bolin while giving him a slightly angry look.

"Oh, sorry about that Korra." The green eyed man said as he scratched the back of his head.

Korra soon noticed that the blonde Waterbender went to her locker to take off her padding and put them up.

"So, what's going on between you and Yumi?" Korra asked slyly as she smacked Bolin's shoulder with the back of her hand.

"W-What are you talk about?" Bolin asked hesitatingly as a light blush flooded his face and he avoided the Avatar's stare.

"I saw the match and Asami told me about how you always protect Yumi in the matches. Also, the way you look at her is a dead ringer that something is up." Korra said as her lips curled up in a smile.

"Oh, you mean that! Well, you've seen how tiny she is, it's not fair for people to be picking on her." Bolin said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't underestimate me Bolin. I know there's something more. You like her, don't you?" Korra asked with a huge grin on her face.

"What, no! Of course not, she's a teammate. I already know liking a teammate is a really bad idea." Bolin said as he shot a glare at Korra through the corner of his eyes.

Korra jumped back. "I said I was sorry."

Bolin lightly laughed. "It's ok, it's all in the past now. Hey since your back, why don't you and Mako try reconnecting? He could use a stress reliever." Bolin said with a sneaky grin on his face.

Korra looked at him with a confused expression. After a few confused blinks at Bolin, Korra gave up on trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "No, I'm not interested. I got over him while I was gone. Turns out all my earthly emotions were the reason why I had trouble with connecting to the Spirit World willingly. So, while I was at home in the South Pole, I went to see a local shaman to help me just let them all go; it took a lot of weight off my shoulders." Korra said with a smile.

Bolin looked down at the matured Avatar and one thing repeated in his head.

_Crap, my plan is ruined._

"Ok, so who's up for some victory noodles?" Yumi asked excitingly after she finished changing out of her padding.

"I am!" Bolin excitingly shouted as he raised his hand. "Korra you want to come with?"

"No thanks. You should go have fun with Yumi. Besides, I still have an eleven o'clock curfew on the island." Korra said as she waved her hands in front of her.

Bolin then turned toward his brother, who was removing his chest padding. "Hey Mako, you want to come?"

"No thanks Bo, you go have fun. Just don't stay out too late again; we have the gym first thing in the morning tomorrow." Mako said as he took off his chest padding and stuffed it in his locker.

Bolin stooped his shoulders and angrily pouted at his brother.

"Morning practice?" Yumi said in a whining tone. "Man, I hate those."

"You're not the only on Yumi. Come on, let's go. Bye Korra, see you later Mako." Bolin said as he almost pushed Yumi out of the room and waved by to his brother and friend.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have changed a few details in the story so that it can actually work with being after season one. If you have not already, I would advise you to go back reread chapter three please. Thank you.**

* * *

Ever since the door closed, there was nothing but silence. Korra stared down her friend, trying to figure out what had changed for him over the years.

She realized that he still wore the same black pants and worn-out white tank top that seemed to have more rips and tears in it than from what she remembered. Korra then noticed that Mako now wore a sleeveless, button-up, Chinese themed top that she remembered seeing in the Fire Nation over his tank top.

While watching Mako, Korra realized, that just like Bolin, his muscles grew too, along with his height. His body was still slim and tall, but his new muscles were still visible. She remembered how her crush on the man came to be when she first met him. Mako still had his cool, yet calm, expression on his face that she thought was so attractive, now she just thinks it's a normal bored expression; there was nothing attractive about it to her now.

While Mako was putting on his new black coat, which reached all the way down to his calves, he noticed Korra's stare.

"What?" Mako asked breaking the silence.

Korra shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against the railing on the other side of the room. "Nothing." Korra responded as she placed her hands on the railings.

"Then why are you staring at me? Shouldn't you be going back to the island?" Mako asked as he turned his back to Korra and straightened out his jacket.

"I'm not staring, I'm observing. You haven't really changed much you know? Besides, I don't have to be back at the island till eleven." The Avatar responded with a smile.

Mako looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't changed? What about you? What's with that outfit, I never imagined you to be the dress type. So what are you now; all girl and no fight?"

Korra pushed out her bottom lip and her eyebrows frowned. "I still fight. I'm the Avatar, remember?"

"In that," Mako asked with a raised eyebrow. "I highly doubt you can." He then turned back to his locker and grabbed the most precious item in his possession off a hanger.

"Hey, it's not my fault that when I was training under the Firelord she told me that first rule of Firebending was being graceful. That crazy woman made me take a month's worth of elegance classes. Every time I messed up on something or didn't wake up on time, she would literally try to burn my butt off. She's a scary teacher. I now I have to keep up this stupid look she's made for me because her son will report back to her on my status." Korra explained to Mako while memories of her time in the Fire Nation came running to the front of her mind.

Mako looked at her with an unconvinced expression on his face after fixing his scarf around his neck. "You poor thing." Mako responded with sarcasm written all over his tone.

Korra crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared him down with an angry glare. "At least when they saw me, they would tell me hello before pointing out my flaws."

Mako let out an annoyed groan as he covered his face. "Fine, I'm sorry, ok? I'm glad to see you and to know that you came back safe. Are you happy now?"

Korra thought for a second before giving her answer. "Nope."

Mako closed his locker door and then stared the Avatar down. "Ok then, what do I have to do for you to accept my apology?" Mako annoyingly asked as he gestured his hand toward her.

"Buy me something to eat." Korra said with a huge grin.

"Ok I'll buy you a drink. Come on." Mako said as he walked out of the room.

"What, No! I said buy me something to eat, not drink you cheap-o!" Korra yelled as she chased after him.

* * *

"To winning the semi-finals!" Bolin said joyfully as he held up his chopsticks.

"To winning." Yumi giggles as she copied Bolin's gesture.

The two Pro-Bending teammates were at Narook's Seaweed Noodlery enjoying a sweet reward for their victory. Ever since the Fire Ferret's first victory with Yumi on the team, Bolin has taken her, and sometimes his brother, out to his favorite restaurant to celebrate the victory. She would always comment on how the food tasted like her grandmother's cooking whenever Yumi would visit her in the Northern Water Tribe. After a while of eating and light conversations, Pabu, Bolin's pet Fire Ferret, scurried over from Bolin's shoulders, over the table, to Yumi's shoulders.

"Hey Pabu, that's not cool! You can't keep eating Yumi's noodles." Bolin said sternly as he stared at his red furred friend.

Yumi giggled as Pabu ran behind her shoulders and wrapped his tail around her neck. "It's ok Bolin, I don't mind sharing." Yumi said as she scratched Pabu's head with her right hand. Pabu then rubbed his face against Yumi's cheek, making a light, airy giggle pass her lips.

Bolin put a defeated smile on his face as he watched Yumi feed his friend some noodles off of her chopsticks.

"Bolin, you think leaving Avatar Korra and Mako alone was a good idea? After seeing their meeting earlier, I think we might lose a captain tonight." Yumi said as she moved her blue eyes toward Bolin's green eyes.

Bolin leaned back in his seat and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, it's ok. If Korra does beat Mako to a pulp, she can take his place."

"Hey, you promised to explain to me why Mako was so mean to Avatar Korra." Yumi snapped as she pointed her chopsticks at the Earthbender. As she did the motion, Pabu was about to take a bite of one of the noodles on Yumi's chopsticks. But, because of her action, he leaned too far forward from trying to reach the noodle and fell into Yumi's bowl. "Oh no Pabu, I'm so sorry!" Yumi said in shock as she covered her mouth in shock.

Yumi began to reach for some napkins so that she could clean off her team's mascot, but Bolin stopped her.

"It's ok; I'll give him a bath tonight." Bolin said as he picked Pabu out of Yumi's bowl. "Hey Narook, can Yumi get another bowl please. I'll pay for it." Bolin said over to the store owner as he walked passed their table.

Narook told the Earthbender that it was perfectly ok with him for Yumi to have another bowl, and took the bowl back to the kitchen to wash it and then make the young Waterbender a new meal.

"Bolin, you always pay for my food. I don't mind paying for my meal." Yumi said as she looked at her teammate with worried eyes.

"No it's ok with me. Besides, Mako always told me when we were growing up, that it was the gentlemanly way to treat a girl out for a good time." Bolin said as he raised his pointer finger in the air and closed his eyes, acting as if he was teaching a bending lesson to a rookie.

"Ok then." Yumi said as she tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "So," Yumi drug out the word as she crossed her arms on the table, "are you going to tell me about Mako and Avatar Korra or not?"

Bolin took a big clump of noodles into his mouth as Yumi asked him the question about his promised story. He stared into her bright, curious blue eyes and saw how they twinkled in the lighting. Bolin gulped down his food and let out a big sigh.

"Oh ya, sorry about delaying that." Bolin apologized as he wiped his mouth clean with his napkin. "Well, you see, Mako and Korra had a kind of bumpy start when she first came to Republic City from the Southern Water Tribe. Over time, and after the whole 'Revolution' period, they started going out."

"Wait a minute! Mako dated the Avatar?" Yumi asked in shock, interrupting Bolin's story.

Bolin laughed at Yumi's reaction to the news. "Ya, he did. He was really happy too during their time together. But, after a few months Korra realized that just staying in Republic City wasn't helping her know if other people needed help or helping her be able to reach her past lives willingly. So she decided that it would've been good for her to go all over the four nations to see how they were holding up, and to help her perfect her bending."

"So, Mako's being cold to Avatar Korra because he didn't want her to leave?" Yumi asked as she rested her chin on her fist.

"No, he's just upset on how she left." Bolin said as he stared down into his now empty noodle bowl.

Before Bolin continued, Narook, the restaurant owner, came up to their table and handed Yumi her newly cooked meal. Yumi politely thanked him as she lightly bowed her head.

Narook told Yumi it was no big deal and then turned to Bolin to hand him the receipt. "Ok Bolin, I added 5 yuans to your bill for the extra bowl."

"What? I thought it was 10 yuans." Bolin said in amazement as he looked at the receipt.

"It is, you're just lucky I treat you and your brother like my sons." Narook said as he patted Bolin's shoulder as he walked off.

"Wow," Bolin said as he laughed. "I knew this place would treat me well in the future."

Yumi lightly giggled at Bolin's amazement at the discount he received. "Bolin, finish the story please." Yumi said as she shook Bolin's hand that seemed to be two times bigger than her own. "How did Avatar Korra leave?"

Bolin stared down at his and Yumi's hand and noticed how light her skin tone was compared to his. He looked up at the blonde haired girl and saw her eager expression.

"Uh, well," Bolin began as he scratched the back of his head, trying to remember what he was going to say. "The night before Korra left for her journey, she and Mako had a date night and she ended up spending the night with him. Not in the way that you might be thinking! Mako's really by-the-book when it comes to stuff like that!" Bolin said in a rush as he waved his hands in front of him, trying to get the idea of his brother having no morals out of Yumi's mind.

Yumi giggled. "It's ok Bolin; I wouldn't think Mako wasn't a traditional guy."

Bolin smiled and then continued on with his story. "Ok. So, the next morning Mako woke up and Korra was gone. Of course he freaked out and woke me up to ask if I knew where she was, and I obviously said no because I got in after they fell asleep. So, after going out of my room that was when he found a note from her in the kitchen, saying that she left and was sorry for how she left. Of course Mako was mad, he even burned the note instantly after reading it, not letting me get a chance to read it, and started working nonstop at the power plant. So, when she came back I thought they would jump in each other's arms and start back where they left off. But, now I don't think that's going to happen." Bolin's eye began to sadden.

"When I told Korra that she and Mako should've reconnected and gotten back together, she told me that she's gotten over him and that her Earthly emotions were the reason why she couldn't connect to the Spirit World willingly. So, I have no idea how things are going between them right now. I know Mako still loves her; he worried about her all the time while she was gone. He even went to Air Temple Island to see if she was back yet or not a couple of times. I hope they do get back together and Mako doesn't hold a grudge against Korra for leaving him like that. I mean she maybe left like that because she knew Mako didn't want her to go and that she didn't want to tell him goodbye. I don't really know."

Bolin was resting his head on his crossed arms that were resting on the table. His eyes were dim and sad instead of their usual cheerful brightness. Yumi didn't like seeing her friend like this. She was used to Bolin reminding her of a big, happy teddy bear, not the sad Earthbender that was sitting in front of her. She lightly placed her hand on his and a put a happy grin on her face.

"Why don't we get them back together? You know put them in situations that might bring the spark back between them." Yumi suggested as she happily looked at her friend with her smiling blue eyes.

Bolin raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "You think?"

"Ya, you can work with Korra and I'll work with Mako. All we'll have to do is make them be alone together and put them in happy romantic moments. It'll be fun." Yumi said as she stood up from her seat. She then walked over to Bolin and wrapped her hands around his thick arm and tried to pull him up, though she wasn't really successful.

Bolin laughed as he stood up from his seat, towering over the small girl. "Ok then. I haven't really had a chance to mess with Mako lately." Bolin said as he stood up from his seat. Bolin turned back to the table to see his friend Pabu trying to lick himself clean. "Come on you noodle smelling fur ball. It's time for you to get a bath." Bolin said to the animal as he picked him up and held him up in the air.

Pabu just stared at the green eyed man as he tilted his head to the side.

Bolin then placed Pabu on his shoulders and took out his wallet to pay for the meal, before him and Yumi left the restaurant.

* * *

The night sky blanketed the city as the streets began to die down. Mako and Korra were sitting outside a small little tea shop that was along a dirt road that led to the City Park. Korra was sitting on the bench admiring the night sky and how the lights from the city glowed in the distance. Mako was facing the opposite way from Korra, facing the small tea shop. He was staring down at his drink, watching as he heated the full clay cup back up. Mako looked out of the corner of his eyes after heating his drink and saw that Korra was already finished with her's.

_How long have we been here?_ Mako asked himself as he looked at Korra's admiring face staring at the night sky.

He looked back down at his steaming filled cup. "You look like you haven't seen the sky in forever." Mako said to break the forever seeming silence.

Korra flinched in realization that Mako was talking to her. She turned her head at the man who was slumped over and rested his elbows on his knees. "I can't help it. I'm used to the night sky, that was what I mostly saw back home." Korra said as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at his gloved hands and in his still filled cup. "Are you not going to drink that?"

Mako stayed motionless. He then moved one hand to the bottom of the cup and the other gripping the top. He held the cup of tea out to the Avatar and straightened his back as he stared down at her. "You can have it. I'm not really in the mood for tea." Mako said with no emotion in his tone.

Korra gripped the cup as she looked at the twenty-two year old Firebender. "Really? You're the one who chose this place." Korra said as she faced back at the sky.

Mako sat silently as he began to think of what to say next. He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to yell at her for her stupid actions in the past. He wanted to hug and kiss her and never let her out of his sight. The only thing holding him back was the comment that he heard her tell Bolin about having no feelings for him anymore. That one comment nearly shattered his heart. He was stunned to hear something like that be spoken in her voice. He never really understood why her feelings toward him have changed over the years; Mako grew up thinking most of the time that if two people loved each other they would be together forever. He would admit that he has seen some happy couples go from love to hate in his life time, but that mostly happened when the couples spent too much time together and got tired of the same routine that they shared.

Mako quietly picked up Korra's first empty clay cup and stood up and stretched out his back slightly.

"I'll take your cup back, unless you want a refill?" Mako said before walking away to the shop.

Korra smiled and shook her head as she turned toward him. "I'm fine." She then took one last sip out of Mako's cup and held it out toward him. "Can you take this one too?"

Mako took the cup from Korra's hand and began to walk off.

After the short walk back to the tea shop, Mako placed the two cups on the counter that was beside the opened door way. The shop owner asked if he would've like refills, but Mako politely denied and pulled out his worn out wallet to pay. He stood at the counter, still deep in thought about what to do now and making plans of how to get Korra to fall back in love with him, but nothing really came to his mind. As the owner handed Mako his change, he realized that he never was the romantic type. Romance was always something his little brother was best at, not him.

Just as Mako was about to walk out of the tea shop, a big loud bang rang in the sky, followed by a down pour of water that sounded like as if he was a few feet away from a waterfall. He stepped out from the shop and stood under the awning that covered a few tables and benches that were just outside of the shop.

"Korra, what are you doing? You're going to get sick." Mako shouted to the Avatar, who was standing by the bench they were sitting at and staring up at the down pour in amazement. Mako let out an annoyed groan from Korra obviously not listening to him. He then decided to walk out the few feet to her and pull her under the awning.

As Mako grabbed the top of Korra's left arm she jumped and looked at his hand and then him.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked as she pulled back her arm when Mako was about to pull her from where she stood.

"You can't stand out here in the rain, you'll get sick. Now come on." Mako said sternly as he grabbed Korra's hand.

Korra pulled her hand away. "So that's what this is, rain?" Korra looked up curiously at the sky again.

"Yes, it's rain." Mako said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Have you never seen it before?"

Korra shook her head. "No, it's too cold in the South and North Pole for this to happen; we barely even get snow that's not a blizzard. Also, it was too hot in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation for this to happen."

Mako looked at her curiously, ignored the droplets hitting his body hard and flattening his hair on his face. "What about the Air Temples, didn't you go there? They're part of the Four Nations." Mako asked as he pushed his wet mop of hair out of his face.

"They were all above the clouds." Korra responded, her tone sounding as if she was in a trance.

Something in Korra then showered over her like the rain that was pouring down on her. She then ran toward the woods, her shortcut to the City Park.

"Korra, where are you going?" Mako shouted as he began chasing after her.

After running a good way away from the tea shop, Mako was sure that Korra didn't know where she was going. Under his breath he began to curse at how she was better at maneuvering the terrain than he was. After watching her jump a root, he would find himself stumble over it and then losing sight of her. All the mud and uneven ground was reminding Mako of how much he hated the rain. He was even reminded of a time when he and Bolin were on the streets. Bolin had caught a horrible cold from being out in the down pour trying to steal food for him and his brother and was sick and weak for weeks.

Mako shook the bad memory from his mind and continued to try to follow the Avatar. As he pushed past a thick line of bushes, he fell down on a damp grass and mud covered his knees and hands. As he stood up, Mako wiped his hands on his jacket, thinking that he was going to clean it anyway. As he looked up he saw Korra jumping and laughing in joy at the rain.

"This rain is amazing! I feel so alive!" Korra cheered as she continued dancing in the rain. She bended some of the droplets to form little swirls in the rain or make big water bubbles that she would throw back in the air to only fall back on her in droplets.

Mako watched in amazement as Korra danced in the rain. Korra looked beautiful to him as he watched the droplets sprinkled on her face and off the ends of her hair. Mako felt as if he was in a daze as he watched Korra act more excited than his brother does when he's given dumplings. Korra turned toward Mako and he was awestruck with how bright her eyes were.

"Why didn't it rain sooner? This is just amazing! I never want this to end!" Korra said in happiness as she Airbended a small tornado around her and lifted herself in the air in a spiral, a little trick that she learned from Tenzin's youngest daughter Ikki.

Mako couldn't help but think that Korra was an angel as he watched her land on the ground with such grace. He then calmly walked over to her with a small smile on his face.

"It might be amazing, but if you stay in it too long you'll catch a cold." Mako said as he stopped near Korra.

Her back was to him and she was too busy bending the droplets to hear what he said, but she did know he was talking to her. "I'm sorry Mako, what was that?"

Before Mako could repeat what he said Korra let out a loud sneeze; blowing Mako back a little in the process.

"Great, now you caught a cold." Mako said as he walked the little way back to Korra, who was confused about where the sneeze came from.

"No I didn't." Korra responded as she thought that she was feeling fine.

"Yes you did. Now come on, I'm taking you home." Mako said as he grabbed Korra's hand.

* * *

"Pema dear, has Korra come back yet? It's almost eleven." Tenzin asked his wife as he walked into the kitchen, where she was washing dishes.

"She's probably out having fun with her friends dear. She's fine, stop worrying. Why don't you help me with the dishes?" Pema said to calm her husband's nerves.

Tenzin calmly walked over to his wife by the sink and grabbed a hand towel to use to dry off the wet plates.

After a few minutes of washing dishes and small talk about what to do later or how their children were, Tenzin and Pema were told by an Air Acolytes that someone was at the front gate. The married couple walked out to the front courtyard to find the young Avatar sneezing and blowing out small puffs of air with every sneeze and was wrapped in a black jacket.

"Korra, you're soaking wet." Pema said in shock as she walked up to the woman that she now thinks of as a daughter. She rested the back of her hand on Korra's tanned forehead. "And you have a fever." Pema said in shock.

"Korra, you have a meeting with the council tomorrow morning. How can you go now with a fever?" Tenzin said in a stern voice as he looked down at the Avatar.

"I told her to get out of the rain, but she wouldn't listen." Mako said as he looked down at the sick girl and crossed his arms across his chest.

Korra shot an angry glare at the Firebender. "I don't have a cold." She mumbled in anger.

"Korra, honey, yes you do. You're burning up. Now come inside so that you can take some medicine. With some hope you'll be able to make your meeting tomorrow." Pema said as she placed her arm around Korra's shoulders.

After taking a few steps away, Korra stopped and turned back toward Mako. "Oh ya, here's your jacket Mako, thank you for letting me borrow it." Korra said as she started to slip Mako's jacket off.

Mako held out his hand and shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. You just get better."

"Are you sure? We would be more than happy to get you an umbrella to use on your way back." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on Mako's bare shoulder.

"I'll be fine sir, but thank you for the offer." Mako said politely as he bowed slightly toward Tenzin. "It was a pleasure seeing you all again. Feel better Korra."

After his goodbye, Mako turned and ran back to the docks to catch a boat to take him back home.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	5. Chapter 5

In the early hours of the morning, the sun slowly rose over the horizon and blanketed Republic City with its light. As the sun's rays began to brighten up Air Temple Island's atmosphere, life began to show on the island as Air Acolytes began to tend to their daily chores and ways of life.

While everyone else on the island wore with the still rising sun, one person refused to rise.

Korra still lay fast asleep in her bed. As the sun's rays lightly passed over her eyes, she flinched and pulled her thin covers over her head. Without her knowledge, the door to her room quietly slid open. Naga raised her head to see who the intruder was, but then lay back down as her eyes followed the intruder's movements. After a few seconds, a moving hump appeared underneath Korra's bed covers. As the hump moved from the foot of the bed to the top, close to Korra's shoulders, Naga kept her eyes on it.

"Wake up Korra!" Tenzin's youngest son screamed as he sprang from under Korra's sheets.

The twenty-one year old Avatar jumped up from where she rested and pinned herself again the wall while gripping onto her blue tank-top night shirt where her heart was.

"Rohan, we're not in the fire nation anymore! You can stop doing that!"Korra said breathlessly.

The little brown-haired, four year old sat cross legged on Korra's bed and giggled at her reaction.

"Sorry Korra, but you know Miss Firelord isn't the only one who doesn't like it when you sleep in." Rohan responded innocently with his slight toddler lisp.

After Korra had calmed down from her slight heart attack her bedroom door slid open for a second time.

"Korra have you seen-. Oh, never mind, there he is." Tenzin said as he stood at the threshold and focused on his son.

Rohan giggled as he looked at his worried faced father. "Hi dad, I was just waking up Korra."

Tenzin calmly walked in and looked at his son and the Water Tribe native. "Rohan, how many times do your mother and I have to tell you? Please, stop sneaking off. We worry when you're gone."

"But, you always find me with Korra. Does it really worry you and mommy that much?" Rohan asked as his eyes changed to match his father's.

As young as he was, Rohan was a very caring person and hated to make his parents worry. And, while growing up, he grew to look up to and admire Korra, making him act a little bolder than a usual four year old would. Also – his father and older sister, Jinora – he was also smarter than an usual four-year-old.

"Yes, very." Tenzin responded calmly as he stood at the end of Korra's bed.

Rohan's eyes sadden as he looked down at his lap.

Korra looked down at the small boy and put a compassionate smile on her face.

Tenzin let out a small sigh. "But, as long as you only sneak off to be with Korra, I guess we can let this slide. You should be heading to the kitchen now Rohan. Your mother should have breakfast ready."

"Ok." Rohan said as his eyes brightened. He then stood on Korra's bed and bowed toward her. "I'll see you after your meeting with the council Korra. We should take a walk around the island and meditate together when you come back."

Korra lightly chuckled and mentally awed at the child's sweetness. "Sounds like fun." Korra said with her usual dorky smile.

Rohan then walked over to Korra and gave her a light, little kiss on her mocha colored forehead. He then jumped off the bed and said good-bye to Naga, who he had just met the day before, as he walked out of the room.

Korra looked up at her Airbending teacher with her eyes curious.

Tenzin noticed her gaze and slightly jumped. "What?" He asked, thinking that Korra intended to get him in trouble with his wife.

"How do you and Pema raise four children all the same way, but they end up with different personalities?" Korra asked.

Tenzin raised a thick brown eyebrow at the mocha skinned girl.

"I mean, think about it. Jinora's a bookworm, Ikki is constantly curious about things, Meelo's just… crazy and never stops, and then Rohan's like a little sweetheart, always worrying about others. How do you two do it?" Korra asked.

Tenzin shrugged his shoulders. "Pema and I allow our children to choose whatever life style they chose, as long as they stay on the right path. Now get ready, we'll be leaving for your meeting with the council in an hour." Tenzin calmly then walked out of the Avatar's room and slide her door closed for her.

The mature Avatar stretched her arms over her head as she leaned to each side, stretching out her torso. She then dropped her arms and climbed off her bed. She walked over to little dresser table and picked up a brush with Southern Water Tribe designs on the back of the head of the brush. She then walked over to her mirror.

"It's a big day today Naga." Korra said to her friend, who was lying in the floor, as she began to brush out her hair. "Tenzin told me yesterday that if the meeting goes well today, I might get to be on the council and travel around the Four Nations more often." Korra then turned to her Polar Bear-Dog friend. "And, you would be able to come along with me." A huge grin appeared on Korra's face. "No more sitting on this boring island and waiting for me to come back. And I'll make sure that for every trip we go on, we go home first." Korra then turned back to her mirror and continued to brush out her hair.

As Korra continued to brush out her tangled, chocolate colored hair, Naga's long, white, wagging tail began to catch her attention. _I knew she would be happy to hear about going home._ Korra cheerfully thought as she continued to watch her friend's tail. Naga soon stilled her tail and her snow white fur at the tip of her tail wrapped around one of the legs of the chair that was tucked underneath Korra's desk. Over Naga's tail, Korra noticed a dark colored fabric hanging within inches of her friend's white fur. She pulled the brush through her wavy hair one last time and then let it rest in her hand, by her hip. Korra's eyes where in a sort of daze as she continued to use the mirror to see the draped jacket.

She remembered what happened the night before. How before coming home, her old Firebending friend gave her his jacket to wear while they were walking in the rain. She tried to give it back to him that night so that he wouldn't get sick on his way back. Pema walked Korra to her room, saying that they would give Mako back his jacket while she was at her meeting, but something in Korra insisted that she would take it back to him.

As she recalled all the events that happened between her and the brooding man, Korra quietly walked over to his new jacket. _It surprisingly suited him._ Korra thought as she ran the red lining of the jacket collar between her pointer and middle finger.

Naga picked up her head and stared at her friend's glazed over face. She then whipped her tail across Korra's leg.

Korra snapped out of her trance and looked at her friend. "What?"

Naga tilted her head to the side and gave Korra a look that only she would be able to understand.

Korra slightly jumped. "Don't look at me like that!"

Naga laid her head back down, giving Korra a vibe that she just rolled her big, round eyes at her.

Korra grabbed her left arm with her right hand and looked away from the Polar Bear-Dog.

_I got over Mako a long time ago… Right?_

* * *

The sun was shining proudly in the sky as the citizen's of Republic City filled the streets. While the town's people where enjoying the sun's warm rays, the Avatar was not. Korra was sitting impatiently outside the council's meeting room. She kept running all her main points that she wanted to tell the council through her head. The Southern Water Tribe girl wasn't really good at making speeches or speaking to people in meetings, she was still amazed at herself when she looked back on her speeches she made when she first came to Republic City.

_Ok Korra, you have to relax. Think of something that will calm you down and boost your confidence, like you've done before._

As the Avatar sat in her seat – trying concentrating on something that calmed her nerves – her Airbending teacher stepped out of the meeting room.

"Korra, you can come in now." Tenzin said as he stood beside the opened door.

Korra slightly jumped out of her reverie and nodded her head. As she stood she brushed out the front flap of her dress skirt and then walked over to her teacher.

The meeting room looked just like the conference room she's been in before, but smaller. Sitting at a horse-shoe shaped table was the other councilmen. In their respected seats was the Councilwoman for the Fire Nation, the Councilman for the Earth Kingdom, the Councilman for the Southern Water Tribe, and the new Councilman for the Northern Water Tribe.

Korra thought back to when Tarrlok sat where the new councilman sat now. Even though Tarrlok was a bad guy when she first met him – by talking her into facing Amon when she first came to the city, kidnapping her, beating her to pulp, and Bloodbend people that she cared about – she grew to respect him after he realized and took responsibility for his mistakes. He had helped Korra figure out Amon's true identity as his brother, named Noatak, and that he was a Blood and Waterbender.

The matured Avatar was still unsure about where Tarrlok and his brother disappeared to. But, she did know that she would see them again sometime in the future.

The new Councilman for the Northern Water Tribe looked younger than everyone else on the council, and probably fifteen to twenty years older than Korra. He looked very poise and proper; Korra thought that he was probably from a very important family in the Northern Water Tribe.

"Welcome back to Republic City, Avatar Korra?" The Councilwoman for the Fire Nation said with a sweet, elderly smile.

"It's good to be back." Korra said politely as she slightly bowed to the council.

"Avatar Korra, would you please tell us about your travels?" Tenzin asked as he took his assigned seat.

Korra nodded and took a deep breath.

_Ok Korra, you can do this._

"May I start to say, I'm grateful that you allowed me go on my journey. I learned a lot while I was gone. My home, the Southern Water Tribe, hasn't really changed from what I remembered, but I find that to be a good thing. After I spent my time at home, I journeyed to the Earth Kingdom. I was amazed at the massive size of Ba Sing Sie. At first I thought that Republic City was huge city, but Ba Sing Sei had to be at least ten times bigger, maybe more. I was just amazed to see how peaceful and happy everyone was. I just couldn't help my feel so happy there, of course I did suffer from slight sun burn and heatstroke while there." Korra scratched the back of her head and grinned at the council.

The Councilman for the Earth Kingdom let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry to hear that Avatar Korra. The Earth Kingdom is notorious for its dry spells and having no clouds to shield the people from the sun's heat."

Korra smiled sweetly. "It's alright sir. After buying the right clothing, I was perfectly fine the rest of my time there. Also, might I add, I really did enjoy going to the little villages outside of the major cities, they looked so calm and peaceful. All, in all, I really enjoyed my year in the Earth Kingdom. Now, my time in the Northern Water Tribe was completely different. I mean I did feel a little like home, but at home I never really got lost as much as I did in the sister tribe. But, again, I did enjoy it very much. The Northern Water Tribe is beautiful." Korra turned toward the new councilman as she said her last statement about her tribe's sister tribe.

The man smiled and nodded his head.

"And so are the four Air Temples, Master Tenzin." Korra said to her Airbending teacher. She didn't feel that she had to explain her visits to the four Air Temples since Tenzin and his family was with her. "As for the Fire Nation, I think that trip is what changed me the most." Korra said with a nervous smile. "No offence ma'am, but the Fire Lord is really scary." The Avatar said to the Councilwoman of the Fire Nation.

The Councilwoman raised an eyebrow. "How so?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, well… Ok, I'll just get down to it. The woman is crazy. She's super strict, woke me up every morning by blasting fire at me, made me take elegance classes before she helped me improve on my Firebending, and, whenever we were on outings, she hit me in the head with a fan she carried around. It really hurt too." The memory of the pain made Korra rub a spot on her head.

The Councilwoman of the Fire Nation just looked at Korra as she rubbed her head. She slowly began to snicker and hold back a laugh, but soon failed. The Councilwoman busted out laughing as she rested her head in hand. "That sounds just like the Fire Lord." She said in between her laughs.

Korra lightly giggled and she scratched her cheek. She was a little embarrassed that she acted like that in front of Republic City's well respected council. Suddenly, in all the embarrassment, a thought approached the front of Korra's mind. "Wait, but I do have something to say about Republic City." Korra said quickly, quieting the small commotion that had occurred.

Korra took a deep breath. "Ever since I returned, something didn't seem right about the city. As if, something was telling me that it wasn't what it used to be from what I remembered, and I'm talking about the progress that has been going on with the society. What I mean is, something seems to be brewing in the shadows." The Avatar took a small – but deep – breath to give her a short pause.

"Yesterday, I decided to visit some old friends I made when I came to Republic City. While walking around the city, I sensed something was wrong. The later it got; the more bad signals I was getting." Korra silently hugged herself, remembering how unsafe some of the signals made her feel.

"Are you suggesting that there might be another Revolution brewing?" The Councilman of the Southern Water Tribe asked Korra; his tone shaking in worry.

"I don't know." Korra was unsure about her feelings. She did know that something didn't seem right, but she didn't know if the turn-out would be as bad as the last one. "But, I will say this. The friend I was with last night – his senses are about as sharp as mine and he didn't seem to notice a thing. Of course, that would probably be because he lives here and hasn't really noticed any change. But, as the duty of the Avatar, I still worry about the people of Republic City. That is why," Korra took a deep bow, "I am requesting to be allowed to patrol around the city with police force on night. Just to be sure everything is peaceful, just as I left it."

The council became silent and looked at each other curiously, and then all eyes of the council somehow landed on Tenzin, Korra's Airbending teacher. The wise man felt the gaze and looked down at the table and smoothed out his bread.

"We'll take this request into consideration Avatar Korra. Right now, from what I've been told, the Chief of Police is a little busy with small robberies that have occurred in the recent months. I'm sure when the thefts calm down you will be able to receive an answer from the Chief." Tenzin said as he continued to smooth out his beard.

"We will be sure to inform you on what answer we are given." The Councilman from the Northern Water Tribe said to the Avatar.

Korra bowed to the council. "Thank you for your understanding, and allowing me this presence. I will be looking forward on the Chief's reply."

The Water Tribe Native Avatar turned toward the door and began to calmly walk out of the small meeting room, her Airbending teacher following her. After hearing the meeting room door close, Korra let out a long sigh. She then felt a caring hand rest on her left shoulder. Korra looked up at Tenzin.

"You have grown to very responsible and respectable young lady and Avatar." Tenzin complimented his Airbending student.

Korra smiled at her teacher before giving him a caring hug as her 'Thank you'.

* * *

"Yeah, the Revolution was pretty scary, especially when Amon almost took my bending." Bolin said as he held onto the weight ball. The Earthbender made his grip on the ball tighter as he remembered his close encounter with the Equalist leader, Amon.

The Fire Ferrets were in the gym of the Pro-Bending stadium doing their usual practice routine. Moments before, Yumi's curiosity peaked to the point to where she wanted to know what the revolution was like for her teammates. Yumi didn't really know anything about the revolution; she was living with her grandparents in the North Pole at the time, finishing her basic Waterbending training.

Bolin threw the weight ball over to the small Waterbender. Yumi caught the ball, stumbling back a little from the impact.

"So, wait. You almost got your bending taken away?" Yumi asked her teammate in shock.

"Ya, it was pretty scary stuff. I would've been a goner if it wasn't for Mako and Korra saving me." Bolin responded as he gave his brother a smile.

Yumi threw the weight ball toward her team captain. "What about you Mako? What was the Revolution like to you?"

Mako caught the weight ball and looked at it for a moment. "Well, I just mainly kept watch of Bo and Korra. Whenever I took my eyes off them, something bad would happen."

"Oh ya, like what happened to Korra." Bolin said in a sad tone as he scratched the back of his head.

Mako tightened his grip on the weight ball.

"What happened to Avatar Korra?" Yumi asked with curiosity filling her tone.

"Well," Bolin drug out the word as he rubbed the back of my head, "You've heard of Tarrlok, right? He's from the Northern Water Tribe, and was their Councilman on the Republic City Council."

"I've heard of him, but we lived in different areas at the North Pole. I think his family lived in one of the little tribes, while I lived in the capital." Yumi explain as she tried to remember what her Grandparents told her when she was living with them. "My grandparents might have been only interested in living in cold climates, but they always keep up with what happens in Republic City. Political wise that is."

"Ok, well, Tarrlok arrested Asami, Mako, and I when he took over control of the Police Force through controlling the Chief of Police. Later on, Korra went to go talk to Tarrlok to tell him to let us go. He refused and attacked Korra, beating her up pretty good. After that, he kidnapped her and took her to some cabin in the mountains and put her in a metal box. When Korra tried to escape, Amon showed up and tried to kidnap her as well."

Suddenly, the weight ball made contact with Bolin's stomach, making him bend over in pain as he caught it.

"Mako, what was that for?" Yumi asked in shock and slight anger.

The Firebender swiftly walked past her, toward his bag. "I'm leaving for some air. Don't wait up." Mako said in an angry tone. He then stomped his way toward the door and pushed it open with more force than what was needed and headed toward the locker room.

Yumi walked over to Bolin and helped him stand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I deserved that." Bolin said as he let the ball rest on the floor and placed his hand on his stomach.

"No you didn't. Mako just lost his cool and he should know what he did was wrong." Yumi said as her eyebrows frowned in anger.

"Yumi, I did. I talked about a subject that was touchy to Mako's feelings. I'll be ok." Bolin said with a smile.

Yumi thought for a second before letting her Earthbending friend stand on his own. "If you want, I can help you up stairs to your apartment and make you some tea while you rest."

A smile was drawn on Bolin's face. "That would be nice."

* * *

Mako walked out of the side door of the Pro-Bending Arena. As he exhaled a frustrated breath, Mako ran his long fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Why does Bo have to keep running his mouth like that?" Mako asked himself as he continued to walk toward a black motorcycle that had little red tints in the paint job.

As he approached the motorcycle, Mako unbuckled one of the bags that were hooked on the back of the motorcycle. After digging out a simple black helmet with biker goggles around them and setting it on the back seat of the motorcycle, Mako untied his red scarf and put it in the bag in the helmet's place.

"You look weird in a sleeveless shirt, you know that?" A voice said behind him.

Mako turned around to see Korra dismounting her Polar Bear-Dog. When her feet were planted firmly on the ground, Korra gave her friend a smile.

"I brought your jacket back." Korra said as she reached up to Naga's saddle and pulled the black fabric down. "I thought since I was in the city today for a council meeting, I would swing by. Thanks again for letting me borrow it last night." Korra said as she walked up to Mako and gave him his jacket.

"Thanks." Mako said as he held on to his jacket. "But, in all honesty I'm just happy to see that you're feeling better." Mako then turned to put his jacket in the side bag that was on the Motorcycle.

"Yeah, that medicine Pema gave me last night really helped. I felt like a new person this morning." Korra said as she scratched the back of her head.

The dark colored vehicle quickly caught her attention.

"Is this yours?" Korra asked Mako.

Mako turned his head toward the Water Tribe girl and then to his motorcycle. "Yeah, Asami taught me how to ride and helped me get it so I wouldn't have to wait for the trolley all the time to get to work."

"Work?" Korra said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought since Asami's the team manager, the Fire Ferrets didn't owe any feeds this year."

"Yeah, well, I need to work now for gas and grocery money." Mako said in his usual stubborn tone.

Korra rolled her eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to win this talk. "So, where are you working?"

Mako raised an eyebrow at her question. "Why are you asking?"

"I just want to know." Korra said and poked out her bottom lip.

Mako sighed. "I work at the power plant, the owner knows me well, so he always keeps a spot open for me." Mako grabbed the helmet that he had resting on the back seat.

"Are you going to work now?" Korra asked as she took a curious step closer.

"You know, you're starting to act like Ikki." Mako said as he looked down at her.

Korra poked her bottom lip out again. "I am not."

Mako shook his head and turned away. "No, I'm just going for a ride." Mako said as he placed the helmet on his head.

As Mako was fastening the helmet strap under his chin, a thought came to his mind.

"_Ok bro, first rule of dating: Always try to do something nice for your girlfriend." Bolin said as he walked around the apartment room in front of Mako._

"_Bo is this really necessary?" Mako asked as he rested his elbows on his knees as he sat on the couch._

"_It's more than necessary, its important information for you. Do you want to lose Korra?" Bolin asked in an intimidating tone._

"_No." Mako said as he looked away from his brother._

"_Ok then. Pop quiz! If you and Korra are somewhere in the city and she shows interest or curiosity in something, what do you do?" Bolin asked his brother as he pointed a finger at him._

_Mako looked at his brother's finger for a moment."I don't know," Mako said with a shrug, "I guess just ask her if she's interested in it or not."_

"_No!" Bolin shouted. "You have to give her an opportunity to experience it. For example; if Korra shows interest in a certain restaurant, you suggest going in and eating at the restaurant. Act like you had no idea – that way Korra won't feel embarrassed."_

"Hey Korra." Mako said as he turned his head in the Avatar's direction.

Korra was on her way toward her white furred friend when Mako's voice caught her attention.

"You want to come with? I have an extra helmet." Mako asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Korra looked at Mako and then at Naga. "What about Naga? I was about to take her back to the island."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes. Besides, Bolin's here. He can look after her." Mako then dug a hand into the side bag and pulled out another helmet that was just like his, goggles and all. "Are you coming or not?" He asked as he held out the helmet.

Korra stared at the helmet for a moment and then at Mako. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not.

_Tenzin did give me the rest of the day off._ The avatar thought to herself.

"Ok fine, I'll come." Korra said as she placed her hands on her hips and acted like the decision wasn't a big deal.

A smile formed and Mako's face as the Water Tribe girl's answer approached his ears. He walked closer to Korra and placed the helmet on her head. "Ok then." Mako said as he fastened the strap under Korra's chin for her. After he finished, Mako then walked over to the motorcycle and sat in the driver's seat and kicked the kickstand back.

Korra messed with her helmet as she walked up to the motorcycle. She repeated what she saw Mako did and swung her leg around so that she was straddling the back seat. "I could've fixed the helmet myself you know." Korra said as she moved her goggles down over her eyes, after realizing that Mako had his down.

A smirk appeared on the Firebender's face. Mako then revved up the motorcycle engine by stepping down on a pedal and then pulling back one of the handle bar grips. "Number one rule for first time riders," Mako shouted over the sound of the engine, "Hold on tight."

Mako soon made the motorcycle move forward as fast as it would go, the surprise start made Korra scream and cling to his waist as hard as she could.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!** **I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! School and work has been the main reason why I took forever on finishing this. Please ignore the type-o's, I didn't want to keep y'all waiting any longer. I hope y'all forgive me... Also, I changed Yumi's look. She's more of a Water Trbe looking girl now - dark skin, brown hair. I'm sorry if you guys aren't happy with the change, but her first look was kind bugging me somehow.**

* * *

Ow that hurts." Korra whined as Asami brushed through a knot in her hair.

"Sorry Korra. What happened to you to make your hair so tangled anyway?" Asami asked before trying to brush out the tangled strand once again.

Korra cringed in pain once again before answering her friend's question. "Mako took me riding around Republic City on his motorcycle." Korra said in a shy tone.

The two friends were in Korra's room on Air Temple Island. Upon Korra's request, Asami was over helping her get ready for a party that Asami invited her to. Even though Korra learned how to fancy herself up while in the Fire Nation, she never really understood how to do it – also, she just really wanted to spend time with Asami and reconnect their friendship.

The part that night was planned out to celebrate a number of things – Korra's return to Republic City, the United Forces' anniversary of their new Air Force fleet, and Future Industries' new revealing of United Forces planes. At first Korra wanted to decline, but after a while she thought that this party wouldn't possibly lead to what happened after the last one she went to. She was older a wiser now, her confidence wouldn't get the best of her this time.

Asami paused from brushing Korra's hair for a moment and giggled at her friend's tone. "Ya, they'll do that to long hair. So, seems like you and Mako are back to normal now, huh?"

Korra raised an eyebrow as Asami continued to brush out her hair. "What are you talking about?"

Asami shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it seems that you and Mako are back to being lovey-dovey with each other, that's all. I mean late night outings in the rain, bike rides in the afternoon, and you two are fighting less."

Korra thought about what her friend said. _Are we really acting like a couple again? I'm supposed to be over him._ Korra brushed her hair over her right shoulder and moved away from Asami.

Asami cocked her head to the side. "You ok Korra?"

Korra moved around on the floor and looked up at her friend. "Asami, can I tell you something?" Korra asked with innocent and worried eyes.

Asami looked down at Korra confused. She then realized that whatever was on her friend's mind seemed important to her. Asami then placed the brush on Korra's bed and pulled up her legs to cross them. "Sure, what's up?"

Korra turns her eyes away shamefully. "Before coming back, I was kind of hoping Mako forgot about me and found someone else. I really don't want to get back in a relationship with him."

Asami's eyes shot open. "What?! Why do you want that? You two were head-over-heels for each other when you were dating." Asami was completely blindsided by the Avatar's statement.

"Look you don't fully understand. Please let me explain." Korra begged as she franticly waved her hands in front of her.

"When I went back home, I met with a local shaman and they helped me open up all my chakras so that I could control the Avatar State." Asami nodded her head to signal that she understood. "Ok, well when we reached the chakra, the Thought Chakra, the shaman told me to meditate on what attached me to the Earth. Somehow, I instantly started to think of Mako. After a few moments of meditation, the shaman told me to let him go. Of course I didn't want to do that and I got in an argument with her. But, after having a talk with my mother and thinking it over. I decided that the world means more than Mako, so I let him go."

"Then why do you feel bad about doing it?" Asami interrupted, implying that she got the feeling that Korra was regretting her decision. "You did it for the right reasons. I'm sure if you explained it to Mako, he would understand."

"I know. I thought about it afterwards, but then I realized that after letting him go my mind was clear – no daunting thoughts in it whatsoever. So, when we beginning to leave the Fire Nation and come back to the city, I started to think, _What if I get back in a relationship with Mako and my chakra locks up again?_ Because of that, I'm scared to be around him. Half of my mind always screams, _No, go away! Make up an excuse to leave! This is a bad idea!_ But the other half goes, _Reconnect with him. You were meant to be together. You love him and he loves you back._" Korra rest her head in her hands and holds back frustrating tears. "I don't know what to do Asami."

Asami looked down at her friend with concerning eyes. "I know I'm going to sound corny when I say this, but I think you should reconnect with him. I mean, you might have let him go when you opened up your chakra, but that doesn't mean he can't be in your life. I mean if Avatar Aang could do it, so can you."

Korra looked up at Asami with a blank face. "You sound like my mom."

Asami giggled at her friend's comment. "Well, try reconnecting with Mako tonight at the party. I invited him, Bolin, and Yumi to come. If the half of you that doesn't want to reconnect goes off, just ignore it until it seems to be the only thing going off in your mind."

Korra thought for a moment about what Asami had said. Korra pursed out her bottom lip and placed her pointer find beside her chin as she hummed. "That could work." She responded as continued to think about the plan Asami gave her. Asami laughed when she saw that familiar look on Korra's face; she knew her friend was going to be up to no good.

A few minutes later a knock at the door interrupted the girls' little conversations. "Korra, Asami, are you two almost ready to go?" Pema said as she opened the door to Korra's room. Pema looked at the girls and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I can understand why Korra's not ready; but, I don't understand why you're not Asami."

Asami lightly laughed. "I just finished fixing Korra's hair. Now I just need to get dress and I'm ready to go." Asami stood up from Korra's bed and started to walk over to her open closet door. She grabbed a beautiful red dress off the door and looked back towards Korra. "Oh, and Korra, General Iroh is attending the party as well. He wanted me to tell you that his mother will be looking forward to hearing about how you looked and acted tonight." Korra groaned and fell back on the floor as Asami giggled as walked out of the room.

Pema lightly laughed and walked over to Korra. The young woman looked up at her "second mother" and pouted. "Do I have to wear that dress she gave me?"

Pema nodded her head and bent down to pull Korra up. "Yes you do. The Fire Lord had that specially made for you for when this party happened. Just be happy she didn't have it made in the Fire Nation style, or else there would be more skin showing." Pema smiled at Korra. "Now let's finish fixing your hair. You messed it up."

* * *

The party was set in a beautiful ballroom like building. The ceiling seemed to shine as the chandeliers glowed. Everyone was standing around in little groups, chatting about numerous things as music played – and other people lightly dance – in the background.

Korra walked in with her second family. Tenzin and Pema were wearing formal Air Acolyte robes that seemed to match; the kids were wearing their usual robes – Jinora and Ikki's having a more skirt-like bottom like their mother's – and added on shawls with little yellow pendants in the middle. As the kids ran over to what caught their eyes first, Korra was in full view of everyone.

Korra looked like a completely different woman than she did from her last party appearance. Her hair was in waves as it showed its true length – Korra's brown hair reached just under the middle of her back. Her dress was very different than ones she had worn before. Korra's dress was a blue and gold, sleeveless, kimono like Fire Nation dress. The high collar of the dress wrapped around Korra's neck and was fastened together – as well as the whole dress – by little gold knots and hooks. There was a slit running up to an inch below Korra's hip on each side of the dress – upon her request, Pema tried to stitch up the sides to make the slits lower, but the stitches turned into gold "X"s instead. The back of the dress completely showed off her muscular back and stopped just below the small of her back. Korra's jewelry was items that Asami picked out for her friend: a pair of medium size gold earrings with the Water Tribe symbol engraved in them, a number of gold bangle bracelets, and one thick gold bracelet. Along with the number of accessories that Asami had picked out for her friend, Korra also wore a pair of blue heals with straps crossing over her feet to match the stitches Pema added to the dress.

The new look made Korra feel very self conscience when she felt every pair of eyes in the room focus on her. She shyly looked away from the crowd of people and grabbed on to her upper right arm. She then felt a delegate hand rest on her shoulder.

"Come on Korra smile. I didn't fix that face up for you to hide it all night." Asami said with a sweet smile as she tried to comfort her friend. Korra looked at Asami and was amazed about how comfortable she was with being here – Korra was also a bit jealous of her friend's natural confidence.

Asami wore a beautiful red dress with a bright red jewel positioned at the middle of the heart shaped neckline. Her hair was in its usual curls with a matching red jeweled clip holding back some hair. Asami's dress was more conservative than Korra's – even though it was a Fire Nation dress like Korra's, Asami's was Republic City Origin. Asami look beautiful and professional, like how Korra always thought about the heiress.

"Says you, you're not the one who's practically half naked here." Korra mumbled as she grabbed her other arm and stooped her shoulders.

Asami lightly laughed at Korra's joke. "Don't worry, you look fine. I doubt the Fire Lord would want you to walk around half naked. Just enjoy yourself and forget about your worries. This party is for you, remember?"

"And the United Forces, and you too." Korra responded with a cheesy smile. Asami smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hello ladies." Iroh said in a calm tone as he walked over to greet Korra and Asami. "Korra, I see you decided to wear the dress my mother made for you." Iroh was in his usual United Forces uniform, without a hair out of place.

Korra let out an irritated laugh. "Ya, Pema and Asami gave me no choice. Do you mind telling your mother that Fire Nation clothes don't really work well with a Water Tribe Native's self confidence?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Master Katara didn't seem to have trouble with wearing Fire Nation clothes when she had to be undercover in the Fire Nation. Or maybe my Grandfather was just mistaken when he told the stories about him being part of Team Avatar." A small, proud smile formed on Iroh's lips. He knew he hit a "Pride Spot" with Korra – he's always known that Korra looked up to her Waterbending teacher and wanted to be just like her.

Korra stiffened and glared up at the General Prince. Asami let out a laugh as she walked over to Iroh and hugged his left arm. "Korra he's just kidding, you look fine. Iroh, how about a sneak peek at the new plane? You did help me design it after all."

Iroh looked down at Asami and lightly smiled. "I'd love to Miss Sato."

Asami laughed and a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. "Iroh, we've known each other ever since the Revolution. Call me Asami." As Iroh and Asami turned to walk away, Asami stopped him and looked at Korra. "Remember, have fun. Go find Bolin or Mako and hang out with them. Don't stand around and hide all night."

Korra gave Asami a half-hearted 'Ok' before she walked away with Iroh. After the pair disappeared into the crowd, Korra stooped her shoulders again and scanned the room to find a hiding spot. After a while, Korra spotted a bar in the distance and made that her main point of interest.

When Korra was only a few feet away from the bar, her path was blocked. "Korra, there you are!" Bolin excitingly said as he sprung in front of Korra. "I almost didn't recognize you in that dress."

Korra jumped back from surprise. "Hey Bolin." Korra straightened herself and gave her friend a smile. "Are you here alone?" Korra began to look around for Mako to be walking up to join them – or at least her new friend Yumi.

"No, Mako came with me – Yumi's here as well. I just sort of left them when I saw Tenzin and his family walk in – thinking that you were here with them." Bolin smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Mako's probably going to kill me for disappearing."

"I'm sure he won't." Korra reassured him.

Bolin smiled to Korra. "Come on, we're just sitting over there." Bolin grabbed Korra's wrist and dragged her across the room before she could get a word in.

* * *

"I can't believe Bo disappeared again. I though he would've grown out of that by now." Mako fumed as he leaned against a nearby pillar, keeping a sharp eye out for his brother.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for leaving – he said something about seeing Councilmen Tenzin walk in." Yumi responded as she sat at their table, sounding a little annoyed with her team captains natural need to worry about his brother.

Mako sighed and pushed himself off the pillar and walked toward one of the chairs at the table. He sat down and crossed his arms on the table. "He probably went to find Korra."

Yumi and Mako sat at their table in an awkward silence. Yumi kept trying to think of things to say to her team captain, but her shyness over powered her every time – so, instead, she just sat across from the brooding Firebender and played with the fur lining on her dress. Yumi didn't know why, but she was so nervous. She's used to going to formal parties and all when she stays with her Grandparents in the North Pole, but parties in Republic City were a completely different world to her.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Bolin cheered as he walked up to the table.

"Where did you go, Bo?" Mako instantly demanded. Yumi instantly signed and cupped her face in her hands.

"I went to find Korra. See." Bolin said as he pointed behind him. Mako and Yumi moved to look behind Bolin, but saw nothing.

"Um, Bolin, no one's behind you." Yumi points out as kindly as she could.

Bolin whipped his head around to see if their observations were true. Behind Bolin was nothing – Korra had disappeared. "Ah! Where did she go?! I lost the Avatar! I lost Korra!" Bolin began to go into his usual freak out personality.

"Bo, that crowd of reporters probably got her." Mako said as he pointed over to a crowd of rambling men and flashing lights. He then began to walk past his brother and toward the crowd – Bolin and Yumi watching from where they were.

The crowds of reporters were shouting our Korra's name and title numerous times to get her attention. Their questions were random and somehow related – asking about Korra's life.

"Avatar, what did you think of Ba Sing Sie?"

"Where did you get your dress?"

"Avatar Korra, will you be back in the Pro-Bending circuit next season?"

The questions never stopped and they began to fuse together. Mako walked up to the group to see if there was a way in the dense wall of reporters – there was none. Angry and frustrated with how Korra was being treated at her first formal event back, Mako pushed straight through the crowded to get them away.

"Will you guys give her some space? You reporters are nothing but annoying pest." Mako stated as he angry looked to both sides of reporters. "Korra are you—," Mako's words were drug out when he focused his gaze at Korra. Her new look caught him completely off guard.

"Hey, Mako." Korra said was a weak wave and goofy, embarrassed grin.

Mako just stood in front of her – scanning Korra from head to toe – and kept thinking, _This is not the same formal Korra I saw at the Gala four years ago._

Mako's silence slowly did him more harm than good. The reporters decided to focus on the new subject in the group – _him_.

"Mako, do you think the Fire Ferrets have a good chance to win the championship?"

"What do you plan to do after the Pro-Bending season?"

"Is it true that your brother, Bolin is dating your team's Waterbender?"

"Mako, have you and Avatar Korra decided on what to do with your futures together?"

Mako looked at the reporters for a second and then calmly sighed. "Yes, I do believe my team will win the championship. My plans for after the Pro-Bending season will remain personal and private. No, Bolin is not dating Yumi. I do not allow relationship within the team. Also, what?!" Mako said calmly and quickly with him practically yelling at the reporter who asked him the last question. Mako then reached out and grabbed Korra's wrist and pulled her away from the circle of reporters. "No more questions for the night please!"

Mako practically dragged Korra back to the table where he left his brother and Yumi waiting. When they reached the table – and noticed that the reporters have all disappeared – Mako dropped Korra's wrist and sat back in his seat.

"Korra, are you ok? I'm sorry I let those reporters crowd around you." Bolin apologized.

Korra grinned and lightly laughed. "It's ok Bolin. The reporters in Omashu were worse than them." Korra then looked behind him and saw Yumi. "Hey Yumi, you look nice."

Yumi slightly jumped and rubbed her right arm as she looked away. "Thank you Avatar Korra. But, you're dress is nicer than mine."

Yumi's dress was simple, like her. It was a dark, ocean blue strapless dress that reached down to the floor. There was a faux fur lining at the waist line and bottom of the dress – with fur lined in between to create a faux wrap look. The back of her dress did show off her back, but not as much as Korra's did – just her shoulder blades at most. The colors seemed to compliment Yumi's dark skin tone and hair – that which was let down in its traditional thick waves. The only piece of jewelry Yumi had on was a little choker necklace with a light blue pendant hanging off the fabric.

Korra noticed the necklace and her eyes widened. "Yumi, I didn't know you were engaged." Korra said in shock. Yumi jumped and blushed at Korra's blunt statement. Bolin spun around to Yumi with an extremely shocked look on his face.

Yumi widely blinked her eyes in shock as she looked at Korra and back at Bolin. "What?" She squeaked out.

Mako groans as he rubs his face. "It's not a betrothal necklace Korra. Those necklaces are sold here as Water Tribe style jewelry." Korra nodded her head in understanding and Bolin lightly let out a small breath. Mako then scanned her Korra's dress for second time before speaking again. "Besides, what's with that dress Korra? It's too revealing for something like this."

Korra crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at Mako. "Who are you? My mother? Besides, Pema made me wear this stupid thing because the Fire Lord had it made for me."

"Why couldn't you just say you wore it and didn't?" Bolin asked curiously as he and Yumi sat back down.

Korra dropped her arms and frowned. "I can't, because she's making Iroh report back to her on whether I keep up with my new elegance or not."

"Well, if you ask me, I think you look pretty in it." Yumi said with a small smile. Korra embarrassingly smiled at her new friend and thanked her.

"I think it's too revealing." Mako mumbled under his breath. Korra glared down at the brooding man from the corners of her eyes.

* * *

The night became livelier as time passed. After a few small drinks, Korra's self-confidence about how she looked in her dress vanished and she began to have fun with friends. She was dancing around with Rohan until Jinora and Ikki came in, requesting to dance with their baby brother. After getting her third or fourth small drink, Korra decided to walk outside for some peace and quiet. As she walked out on the balcony, Korra found that she would not be alone. Mako was standing at the railing _'brooding'_ - as what Korra would call it. Korra walked up beside him and bumped Mako's side.

"Hey what are you doing brooding, when you could be inside having fun?" Korra asked as she bumped him. While waiting for a reply, she brought her cup close to her lips; but before she could take a sip of her drink it was out of her hands. Mako threw the liquid that was inside the cup out into the garden below them and then placed the cup back on the balcony railing. "Hey, I was drinking that!" Korra yelled in anger and annoyance.

"You might be old enough to drink now, but you don't need to be." Mako said as he kept looking out into the garden.

Korra's eyes glared at Mako in anger. "I come out here to have a nice talk with you and the first thing you do is throw my drink away and act like a total jerk. What is wrong with you?" Mako just shrugged his shoulders as his response. "What's your problem? Yesterday you were really nice, now you're being a total jerk."

Mako sighed and turned toward Korra and leaned on the balcony railing. "My problem is you." He said bluntly as he looked down at Korra.

Korra's face reddened with anger and her hands began to hurt from the tight fist they formed. "Excuse me?! Where did that, come from?!"

"Ok, let me stop you right there." Mako said with his face unchanged. "Four years ago you would've punched me by now for saying that. Not just ask another angry question."

"Well I've grown in the past years. Just as you, Bolin, and everyone else has." Korra responded differently.

"Not as much as you have." Mako retaliated. "What happened to you in the past few hours? This morning you were the same Korra I remembered, but now you come here all poised and mannered and in that dress."

"What are you talking about? I'm still me. I'm acting like I am so that I can stop getting into trouble, I really hate wearing this for your information, and I personally thought you would be the last person to have problem with how I've grown. You were the one telling me to stop acting childish and stubborn all the time and stop and think for once."

"Your stubbornness was I liked most about you!" Mako shouted in frustration – his face flushed red. Before he let Korra respond to his outburst, Mako went stomping back inside the party – leaving Korra all alone to think.

* * *

"That was interesting." A strange man said in the shadows as he continued to take pictures. His camera lenses was focused on Korra and kept talking shots of her.

"Tell me about it. I could hear almost their whole conversation." Another man said as he took notes on a pad.

"Why are we following this girl anyway? There seems to be nothing special about her – except for the fact that she would be perfect with our underground trade with that body." The man with camera said with a grin on his face.

"You idiot, that's the Avatar. The boss sent us out here to see what her schedule is and what people here are close to her. So far it just seems the Airbending family, Asami Sato, and that guy she was yelling at – I think – is people she deeply cares about." The man with pad said as he finished writing what he was writing.

"So he's going with a low blow with her. Why does the boss what us to study her anyway? We're on such a low key; the cops haven't caught us in action yet. Why think the Avatar will?" The man with the camera asked as he finally looked away from the lenses.

"What do I look like, the boss's personal advisor? Just keep your eyes on her."

The man with camera rolled his eyes at his partner and look back through the lenses. He watched Korra look back down in the garden – her face slightly puffy but angry. She angrily grabbed her glass and walked back inside to the party.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that this was late... again. I don't know why, but every time I start a long, serious series I get slower and slower with the updates. Also, I'm going to start updating depending on the kind of REVIEWS I get. If the reviews that just say "Update.", "Chapter two.", or demanding for an update like a few people have done to me on DeviantART, it will make go slower with the update. I love to get reviews with ideas and suggestion of what to do next, those keep my imagination going.**

**Well, with that said, I hope you enjoy and that I still have y'all as loyal readers.**

* * *

"What happened to what we talked about Korra?" Asami angrily snapped as she sat on the steps to the Air Temple Island training ground. "I thought you were going to be nice and reconnect with Mako again, not start a fight with him." Ever since Korra's return Asami has been a frequent visitor at the island. Korra liked the company of someone else her own age with the guidance she needed, but she could do without the occasional lectures.

"Hey," Korra said as she pointed at Asami. "It wasn't my fault. Mako was the one who decided to open his big stupid mouth." Korra then faced a White Lotus she was sparing with and took her stance.

"But still, you shouldn't have snapped like you did." Asami said a last time.

"Would you just give me some credit for not punching his lights out?" Korra responded. After her response, Korra gave her opponent a slight nod.

After receiving his signal, the White Lotus guard kicked out a wave of fire straight toward Korra. She easily dodged the straight-on attack, but was surprised to see that the guard was gone. Korra stayed still and listened for a moment. Her hands were suddenly pulled back behind her back and held together at the wrist.

"But still, you could've saved the conversation before either of you got as mad as you did." Asami said as she leaned back against the step behind her and crossed her arms.

Korra rolled her eyes. She then stomped on the White Lotus guard's foot and head butted his chin. As the guard stumbled backwards, Korra jumped away and retook her stance. "Look Asami, I would like to have a nice and calm conversation with Mako again. But _**he**_ needs to apologize to me first." Korra then ran toward the guard and threw a combo of fire blast at him. The guard went on the defense and dodged almost every attack – some hitting bits of his clothing. Korra landed flat on her feet and took her stance again. "And I mean by dragging his butt all the way here and begging me for forgiveness." The guard ran toward Korra and began to use hand-to-hand combat as his fighting style.

Asami rubbed her face a groaned in her hands. "You know that's not going to happen. Both of you are so stubborn. I bet you, right now, Mako is saying the same thing to Yumi and Bolin." Asami said as she followed Korra's movements. Korra was done talking about the subject, all she wanted to do now was finish up her Firebending practice. She kept defending herself from the White Lotus guard's punches as she was forced to walk backwards. After noticing a small opening, Korra dropped and swung a kick at the guard's legs. As he fell, Korra jumped up and slammed her foot on the guard's chest and readied herself for an attack.

"I win." Korra said confidently as she stared down at the pinned guard.

The guard sighed and rolled his eye. "Avatar Korra, why make us fight against you, when we all know the fight won't last long?"

Korra shrugged. "I don't know. I just like the practice I guess." Korra then stepped off the guard and helped him up. After their goodbyes, Korra walked over to where Asami was sitting and sat beside her. Korra grabbed a towel that off to the side and wiped off the sweat the formed on the back of her neck. "Look Asami, as much as I really don't want to believe it, but what if over time Mako and I changed and just don't notice it?" Korra asked her friend and she looked over to her. "I mean, whenever we try to talk, we fight. We even did that when we were dating. When I fully think about it, I don't want to be in a relationship with someone I fight with all the time."

"But you two did have those sweet moments every now and then." Asami interrupted.

Korra went quiet and thought about her past for a moment. She then slammed the towel on her face and groaned as she fell back on the brick covered ground. "I hate it when you're right!"

Asami had a proud smile on her face as she looked over to her friend. A few minutes of silence was graced on the two girls before a series of running footsteps approached them. Rohan ran up to Korra and stopped right before her head.

"Who's this Mako guy that Jinora and Ikki keep telling me about?! Is he really your boyfriend?! You're not going to marry him are you?!" The distraught four-year-old asked in a screaming tone.

Korra moved the towel off her face and looked up at Rohan. Her face frowned. "I'm going to kill your sisters." Korra groaned as she began to stand up. "Look Rohan, Mako is an old friend and no, I'm not dating and I'm not even thinking of marring him."

Asami lightly laughed. "You would've said something completely different four years ago." Korra angrily looked over at Asami.

"What did she say?" Rohan asked.

"Nothing Rohan." Korra responded before kneeling down to Rohan. "Rohan, just don't listen to your sisters ever again. Now, can you tell your dad that Asami and I are going to Republic City to get lunch?"

Rohan nodded his head and gave Korra an innocent 'Okay'. He then gave Korra a hug before running back toward the temple.

"Awe he's so cute. If he was seventeen years old, you could date him." Asami said jokingly. Korra rolled her eyes.

Korra turned to Asami with a glare. "Are we going to eat, or what?"

"Ok, ok fine we're going. But I have to stop by the arena first." Asami responded as she stood and straightened out her skirt.

Korra groaned. "Why?"

* * *

In the training room the tension was high. Mako was standing on one side of the gym – his usual brooding, serious look on his face – and Bolin and Yumi standing on the other side as well – looking just as serious as their captain. Mako quickly took a fighting stance and – without warning – flung a multitude of fire blast at his teammates. The two opponents easily dodged the first round of fire by separating and taking the two-on-one circumstances to their advantage.

Yumi instantly bent water toward her captain after retrieving a steady stance. The powerful water tube was about two feet away from Mako before he shot a powerful fire blast to shield himself from the tube. As fire and water met, a pure white cloud of steam instantly filled most of the gym room.

Everyone was completely blind now. Mako decided to move a few feet away from where he was – thinking he would be attacked if he stayed. He kept his ears opened since his eyes have become completely useless to him.

In another part of the gym Yumi stayed where she was and bent the steam to thin out enough to where she could see. Yumi knew she had an advantage against Mako – she could see through a winter night's blizzard with ease, when she knew he couldn't.

Mako stayed still, staying patient for the deep steam to clear. He focused on using his hearing more now since his eyes have rendered themselves useless. He would barely hear anything useful to the fight he was active in. Suddenly Mako heard a creak in the floorboard – a footstep. Mako turned and kicked out a fire blast in the direction he heard the creak. After there was no sound of movement or grunt of pain, Mako became curious of what made the sound.

Out of nowhere, Mako the felt the floor right under his feet begin to vibrate and jump upward at him. He tried to jump away, but the earthy floor was slightly faster and caught his legs – binding him to the newly made jagged tower.

"All right I got him!" Bolin was heard screaming. He walked out of the steam and into Mako's view. "I'm so happy Toza had the floor done in sweat cement." Bolin said as he lied on the ground to hug it. Mako couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's innocence. Yumi soon appeared from the mist as well.

"Are you ok Mako?" She asked with slight concern.

"Ya I'm fine. You two did a good job with the practice – better than what I expected actually." Mako then ripped off a piece of cement from his bindings and threw it at his brother. "Bolin you can let me down now." After a brief pout from Bolin, he stood up and released his brother from his earthly bounds. "I think we could use that tactic in the match. But, instead of trapping them we just need to throw them off the platform." Mako finished as he looked at his brother.

The sound of the gym door opened and a light filled the room.

"What in Spirit's name happened here?" Asami's voice rang in.

"Sorry, we were practicing." Bolin yelled out to her.

"Yumi, can you clear the steam?" Mako asked the young Water Tribe girl.

Yumi nodded her head and took a stance. Before she could clear the room, a gust of wind flew through the room and exited out the main door. After the steam cleared the crew saw Asami and Korra – who was in an Airbending stance – standing at the door.

"Was that a new training thing or something?" Asami asked with a smile as she walked in, with Korra following.

"No, it was just the usual sparing." Yumi responded.

"Wasn't it cool?! Thanks to Yumi's attack on Mako we have a new attack plan for the championship. We're so going to win this for sure!" Bolin said enthusiastically. Asami and Korra both laughed at Bolin's praise of the small Waterbender.

"That's great to hear." Asami said with a smile. She then looked up at Mako with a confused look in her eyes. "I'm actually surprised that you're still here Mako."

Mako raised an eyebrow at the heiress. "What do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you have class today? It is past noon and you're usually gone by then." Asami replied with concern.

Mako's eyes shot open. "What?!" He practically ran over to his bag to find his wrist watch and found that Asami was right. "Crap! I'm going to be late!"

As Mako hastily packed his bag, Korra looked over in confusion. "Uh, what exactly is he going to be late for?" She asked Bolin.

"Oh, he's taking classes at the Police Academy. Mako planning to become an officer after the season is over." Bolin explained. "Hey! Do you want to be our Firebender next season Korra?!"

Korra couldn't believe her ears. _Mako's becoming a police officer?_ She didn't even hear the last thing Bolin said. Before she even realized it, Korra was heading toward Mako faster than normal. As he stood up, Korra was beside him – looking up at him with confusion and anger in her eyes.

"Why are you joining the Police Force?" Korra snapped right when she achieved eye contact with the Firebender.

Mako slightly jumped at Korra's suddenness – he didn't even hear her approach him. "Look Korra, I don't have time to talk, I'm going to be late." Mako threw his bag over his shoulder and headed straight for the door out.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Korra yelled after Mako had left. She ran out the door and chased after him.

The gym was silent for a few moments before Bolin decided to speak. "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Bolin was completely dumbfounded with what he had just witnessed.

"I told you it would work." Yumi responded. "Usually when a couple – broken up or not – finds out that one of them is putting themselves in danger, the other one always melts and worries about them. It happened between both my parents and grandparents; and with what you told me about Korra and Mako in the past, it was bound to work with them."

Bolin rubbed his growing beard as he thought about what the dainty girl said. "Ya, you have a point about that. How did you even get Korra to agree to come here anyway Asami?" Bolin asked.

"I told her I would treat her to lunch." Asami responded with a shrug. "Now, I would like my payment please."

"Ok, ok Asami." He had his hands raised up in defense. "I'll see what I can do about you and Iroh going on a non-business date. I still don't get why you won't ask him out yourself."

"Because that was what I did when I met Mako. I thought if I took a different approach with Iroh, I would get a different turn out." Asami responded to her friend with one of her sweet smiles.

* * *

"Mako!" Korra yelled as she followed the tall Firebender threw the arena hallways. She kept repeating her pleas to Mako, but they only fell on deaf ears till she finally snapped. "Will you just stop and talk to me for a second?!" Korra stomped her foot down and made a wall of earth block Mako's exit from the arena.

Mako stopped and angrily clinched his fist. He turned and looked down at Korra in anger. "Korra, did you not hear me say I was running late?! Get rid of that wall, now!" Mako mentally wanted to slap himself for ordering Korra – the **Avatar**** –** around like she was no one special.

Korra didn't seem intimidated by his anger at all. Her blue orbs were drowning in anger as the two adults had their staring contest. "Answer my question, and I will." Korra angrily said – obviously trying hard to keep her tone calm.

Mako took a deep breath through his nose and slowly let it out – letting out a little of his anger with it. "I'm joining the police force because I'm sick and tired of the gangs here going around and doing whatever they want. Now let me out."

"So you did hear my question." Korra responded with shard eyes and her arms crossed.

"Well, it was hard to ignore it when you were screaming it all the way here." Mako's eyes were the same as Korra's now.

The two kept an intense stare between each other, neither seeming to blink.

"Are you going to get rid of the wall, or not?" Mako's patients was about to give.

"Are you still mad about last night?" Korra was obviously ignoring his question like he did with hers.

Mako pushed his fingers in his hair and angrily groaned load enough the Spirits could hear his frustration. "Would you just let me go? If I'm late, Lin will kill me."

"I want to talk about this now! There's obviously something wrong with you and I'm sick of this fighting. I want to know what your problem with is, and I want to know now." All the fibers in Korra were as tight as the dress she wore the night before – maybe tighter. She didn't know what was driving her to demand all these answer from Mako, but she knew that she desperately wanted to know.

"I can't right now. I shouldn't even be here right now." Mako's jaw was tightening tighter and tighter as tension grew between him and Korra. Half of Mako was happy about Korra being her old stubborn self again, but the other half was seething mad at her for making him late and refusing to release him.

"Then when can you?" Korra asked him, her tone surprisingly different than the angry one she was using before.

Mako sighed and rubbed his hand down his face as if to get some relief from the frustration. "My classes end around the evening. It's across from the park, so meet me there and I guess we'll talk over dinner or something. Now will you please let me go?" Mako pleaded one more time. Without saying a word, Korra made the wall go back to its original home. Mako turned and ran out of the arena and straight for his motorcycle; he thought if he was lucky and didn't have to stop, he would get to the academy on time.

* * *

Korra arrived back to Air Temple Island with her mind constantly reminding her about her plans later that night. She did her usual routine when returning to her second home; saying hello to Naga and spending some time with her, sneaking a little sick from out of the kitchen, and then going to her room to think to herself for a moment.

After she fulfilled her daily ritual, Korra joined Tenzin and his children for their usual daily meditation. As Korra sat with the other Airbenders and Rohan, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder and open her eyes a few times. Jinora was sitting next to Korra and seemed to have a weird, dreamy smile on her face. Ikki and Meelo both looked as if they were about to fall over, fast asleep; and then there was Rohan. The bright four year old was sitting with a straight back, his face looked just as serious as his father's, and – even though he wasn't a bender – he looked just like a true Airbender.

Korra turned her head away from the children and reclosed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She wanted to focus on her meditating, but she quickly found it hard to achieve. Her mind was spinning with her wild imaginations. After a few minutes, Korra finally gave in let a groan escape pass her lips. She stood from where she once sat and began to walk out of the gazebo.

"Korra, where are you going? The meditation session is not over yet." Tenzin's voice chimed in before Korra was able to step out of the gazebo's shade. She turned around and saw that all eyes were on her – except Rohan's. She took a calm breath.

"I really have to go to the bathroom. I'll make up the time I missed." Korra gave her Airbending teacher a quick bow and then turned to run toward the main household of the temple.

As Korra walked inside her mind never would shut up, no matter how hard she would try to make it stop. Korra finally made it to the bathroom and closed the door with all her weight before turning on the faucet with cold water. She splashed some water in her face, hoping it would help clear her mind.

Council meeting contents, Mako becoming a Republic City Officer, and her memories of her personal promises were haunting her. Originally, Korra had planned to come back to Republic City to see everyone she knew to have moved on with their lives and for her to just focus on her Avatar duties. With her earthly connections reappearing in her life again, Korra began to feel just as stressed about her job as she did four years ago.

_I did not want this to happen at all._

After what seemed be hours to her, Korra turned off the faucet after washing her face one last time. She gripped onto the door handle and turned it. As she pulled on the door, it wouldn't budge. She tried once more, but with no success. Korra was beginning to worry as she pulled on the handle with all her strength for a third time.

Korra stepped back from the door and couldn't seem to catch her breath. The walls seemed to close in on her and the light darkened. Her vision became cloudy and her mind went crazy.

_Korra opened her eyes to see that four steel walls surrounded her. The room was dark and no sound was to be heard. She started to feel around the cold walls for an opening, but Korra wasn't able to find what she was searching for. Panic started to sink into Korra's skin. She was hyperventilation and moving around the small space frantically._

"_Let me out! Someone please, let me out!" Korra was screaming loud enough to make her throat sting in pain. Her fist kept pounding at the steel wall and quickly began to bruise. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and she gritted her teeth hard enough to give her a headache._

"_Someone get me out of here! Please!"_

The bathroom door swung open and Korra fell forward into Pema's arms, crying. She clutched onto her second-mother's clothes for dear life. Pema was a little shocked to have Korra fall into her arms and hysterically crying, but her motherly instincts quickly took over. Pema brushed Korra's long brunette hair as she tried to calm her down. "Ssh Korra, everything is alright. I'm here." Pema said calmly.

Pema took Korra over to the nearby living room and settled her on the couch. Korra was shaking and didn't like the idea of letting go of Pema, but she was forced to. "Korra, I'm going to get you some water, ok? Try to calm down, I'll be right back." Pema gave Korra a reassuring smile. Korra turned her eyes down, away from Pema, and she reached out for a nearby pillow to hold on to.

Pema walked into the nearby kitchen to be only met by her husband. "Where's Korra? I heard her screaming all the way from the gazebo." Tenzin was frantic and confused, he didn't even notice when his children ran in to check on what was wrong with Korra.

Pema raised her hand up to her husband. "She's fine. She just got stuck in the bathroom and had a moment. She's in the living room trying to calm down right now."

Tenzin exhaled a long, shaky breath. "I thought her terrors have disappeared when we in the South Pole."

"I thought so too." Pema responded and fixed Korra's glass of water. "I think she should have more help with dealing with this than just having us comfort her after every nightmare and time she gets locked in a small space. I'm starting to really worry about her Tenzin. She might not be my real daughter, but I still think of her as if she were."

"I'm the same way Pema." Tenzin replied with a long sigh. "Maybe she could talk to one of my friends. He's a therapist and he helped most of the people who lost their bending during the Revolution get over their night terrors about the event."

"Thank you Tenzin." Pema gave her husband a hug before she took Korra her water.

* * *

Korra sat in the Republic city park holding on to her knees and keeping her focus on the little pond in front of her. Naga nudged her big, wet nose into Korra's side and startled her for a moment. Korra looked over to her friend with shocked eyes at first but soon they dimmed and she then released her knees and leaned against Naga's soft coat.

"I can't believe it happened again, Naga. I thought I had this all under controlled." Korra's mind was completely confused. She thought for sure that when she was in the South Pole and talked to her village's shaman, her fears had disappeared and her mind was set straight on her duty to the world. Korra pulled her legs up to her chest again. "I don't even know if I can face Mako after having a relapse." Korra mumbled into her knees. Naga looked away from Korra and then her head fell to the grassy ground.

Korra stayed where she was for a few minutes, deep in thought about how she was going to cover her true emotions from the Firebender. Korra let a long sigh escape her lips as she leaned again her friend. "Naga, do you want to just go to the Academy instead of waiting for Mako here?" Korra waited from some kind of response from the polar bear-dog, but didn't get one. Naga kept her head on the ground and didn't move on inch with the exception of her steady breathing. One of Korra's eyebrows rose up in confusion. "Hey, Naga, did you hear me girl?" Korra turned toward Naga and sat on her knees. "Naga? Hey, Naga, are you asleep?" There was no response from the arctic animal. "Naga, Naga are you ok?" Korra's voice was beginning to strain as worry began to fill her mind. "Naga, come on girl. Wake up!" Korra was now frantically shaking her friend.

A sharp pain went through Korra's right arm and made her stop shaking the polar bear-dog. She looked down and found a clear colored dart plunged in her arm. Right as she notices the syringe, Korra's vision and mind became fuzzy. She slowly noticed that her balance was becoming hard to keep and that dark figures were approaching her.

"Who-Who are you? W-What did you do to me and Naga?!" Korra tried to punch out a fire blast at the strange figures, but the flame just became a small spark flying out of her limp fist. Korra's vision was quickly going due to the strange drug running through her veins.

"Don't worry Avatar. We'll take good care of you." That was the last thing Korra could hear before completely blacking out and falling to the ground.

* * *

Mako was looking all over the park for Korra. "I thought I told her to meet me in the part of the park _IN FRONT OF_ the Academy." Mako cursed into his scarf. He really didn't mind looking for Korra, but the fact that he starving was what made him mad. After passing by the picnic benches for the umpteenth time, Mako decided to take a break and think.

_Maybe she just didn't come._

Mako sat on one of the picnic tables and scanned the park for a moment. He couldn't really see anything that would tell him that Korra was in the back. All Mako saw were trees, bushes, the usual pond and bridge, and a little mount of something white behind some bushes.

_Something white? Naga?_

Mako jumped off the picnic bench and walked toward what he thought could be Naga. He was proven right when he saw the – seemed to be sleeping – polar bear-dog. Only, something was off about the surroundings.

Korra was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.

* * *

**A/N: Remember, I would love it if you left a review with ideas and suggestion of what to do next, because my imagination is running thin with this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. When I started working on this again, I had so mental issues half way through. I hope I haven't lose a lot reader for being so late.**

* * *

The Republic City Precinct was busy as usual. Mako tried to make his way through the busy officers and interns carrying stacks of case files. He had to hurry to Beifong's office, even if it meant bumping into someone and knocking papers out of their hands. After finally reaching his destination, Mako slid through Lin's opened door and closed it behind him.

Mako observed the office. "Sir, I understand your urgency. We'll try to find your wife as soon as we can, I promise. Now, I would advise you to surround yourself with family and get some rest." Lin was obviously talking to someone on the phone about a missing person case. Mako just stood at the door and stayed quit. Lin bid the other person on the line a goodbye and best of wishes before hanging up. "What do you want Mako? In case you can't tell, I'm very busy. I keep getting one Missing Persons Report after another. Parent's daughters, husband's wives – I'm starting to think there's a cereal kidnapper who's just targeting females."

Fear slightly struck Mako. He started to curse himself under his breath. "Mako, why did you come in here anyway? I know you have paperwork to fill out." Lin said as she sat in her desk chair and started looking through files.

Mako rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, well, I need to show you something I found last night." Mako laid a bag with two identical clear colored darts inside on Lin's desk.

"What are these?" Lin asked as she picked up the bags.

"I found them last night." Mako went in on explaining his plans to meet Korra for dinner and then finding only Naga in the park and later finding the darts.

Lin angrily slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. "You mean to tell me that Korra's been kidnapped again?! Mako, you know how serious this?! Why didn't you report this at once?!"

"Because I went looking for her all night, that's why!" Mako snapped. The two shared intense, angry stares at each other. After a while, Mako decided to speak. "I reported the kidnapping now, be happy for that. Now, I just want to hurry up and find Korra as much as you do, and to do that is to get these analyzed in the lab. I know one of them hit Naga, and I'm thinking the second one hit Korra. If we find out what was in them and who they belong to, we'll be able to find Korra quicker."

Lin sighed and looked at the two darts once more. "Ok then, I'll have these processed at once, but you have to inform Tenzin about this."

Mako thought that telling Lin was horrible, but telling Tenzin about Korra seemed worse.

* * *

Down a dark brick hallway laid a valuable object – the Avatar.

Korra was lying on her side in a dark cell with crossed bars blocked her only use of an exit. She was still knocked out from whatever drug that was introduced to her system, but Korra could still register some things. She knew that she was in some place foreign and it was cold. Korra wanted to get up after knowing that, but her limbs wouldn't listen to her brains commands. She then began to hear muffled noises along with sound of metal hitting metal. Korra started to become more aware of what was going on. The muffled noises were voices she didn't recognized, she was in some area that was cold and made of brick, and she must've been knocked out for a while because of the lack of strength in her arms and legs.

Then a rush of ice cold water was spread over Korra's body, making her jump up without thinking of the pain she would feel from the sudden movement. She was gasping for air as the pain set in on her.

"Look who decided to wake up." An unfamiliar voice echoed with a laughing tone.

Korra looked toward her barred door and saw two male figures standing there, one serious and the other a little more laid back. They both had mask on to cover half their faced so Korra could only see their eyes, a pair of blue and a pair of gold.

"Where am I?!" Korra demanded. Her emotions were a mixture of anger and fear. She wanted out of the cell and to go back home. The two men looked over at her and turned away to carry on a quiet conversation. "I asked you a question. Where am I?!" This time Korra swung a thin line of fire at the two, hoping the sight of it or the heat would get their attention. Before the fire could reach the men, the one with gold eyes stepped forward and diverted the wave.

The man then grabbed Korra's outstretched arm and pulled her to bars. "Why don't you just sit back and behave yourself or else I'll gladly punish you myself."

The other man placed a hand on his partners shoulder. "Calm down would you? The boss said to not touch her till he checked her out." He then walked over and took out a syringe. "Sorry Miss Avatar, but I'm just doing want I'm told. The boss likes his silence and we can't take any chance of you escaping." He then injected the mystery fluid into one of Korra's veins.

After he finish he took the needle out and his friend let go of Korra's arm. She stepped back and held down the spot he injected as she stared down at it. Her vision began to blur and her body was shivering. Whatever she was injected with, she knew it was the same stuff they used on her before. Her head became dizzy and her balance weakened. Korra was down to her knees holding her head praying for the dizziness to stop. She looked up at the two men to see that they were having their quiet conversation again.

"Let's just go. We'll let the boss handle her." One of them said before walking off.

Korra just stayed kneeling on the floor, and then she reentered a world of darkness.

* * *

"What, Korra's been kidnapped again?!" Bolin yelled loudly. He and his brother were at Future Industries to meet with Asami about having Mako's motorcycle serviced. When the heiress arrived Mako dropped the news about Korra.

"What has Lin done about this?" Asami asked worried as she moved her focus from Mako's motorcycle to him.

Mako crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a small table behind him. "She's sent out some search parties to look all over the city. Lin's also having what little evidence we could find be processed ASAP. I doubt she'll make the case public, thinking that Korra's kidnappers will take her out of the city if she did, or worse."

"Do you think this has something to do with the other recent kidnappings?" Asami asked as she glanced at the two boys. They stood in their spots in silence.

Bolin then decided to break the silence with a question that was in the back of everyone's minds. "Do you think Korra might end up like she did after Tarrlok took her?"

"No, she won't." Mako quickly spoke out. He then ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Asami is my bike almost done? I need to get to the port to take a ferry to the island."

Asami snapped out of a small thought of hers and looked over at the motorcycle. "Um, well I already changed the oil, but it still needs a brake test. Also, when you rode it in, I heard a weird noise coming from the engine. If it's alright with you, I would like to keep it to figure out what the noise was. But, I think it'll be ok to drive around if you just go on short trips."

Mako walked over to the bike and took his keys out of his pocket. "Thanks, but I rather take it for now. I'll bring it back in tomorrow if I can." Asami stood from where she was crotched down at the bike's motor and allowed Mako access to it.

"Why are you going to the island?" Bolin asked confused.

Mako sighed as he picked up his helmet. "Lin's making me tell Tenzin about Korra."

"What, you haven't told him yet?!" Asami shouted out of shock. "What is wrong with you?! You know he thinks of her as a daughter!" She then slapped his arm out of frustration.

"Hey, I haven't had time to, ok?" Mako snapped back at her. "I went looking for Korra after seeing she was gone, collected whatever evidence I could find, reported it to Lin, and then patrol around the city for a while with the search parties Lin sent out." Asami crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Mako with an angry pout. Mako just looked back at her with a narrow eyed frown. He soon gave up the starring contest and started to get ready to leave while mumbling harsh words about the heiress under his breath.

* * *

Tenzin stormed into the busy precinct and made a beeline straight for Lin's office. Mako was following close behind, visibly trying to calm the aging Airbender. "Tenzin, please calm down. You can't just barge in on Lin. She's trying everything to find Korra." Tenzin ignored the young officer and continued on to his destination.

"Lin have you had any leads on where Korra is," Tenzin asked demandingly as he stormed into Lin's office.

Lin looks over at the two men surprised. She's in the middle of a phone and raises a finger and continues on with it. "I'll call you back. Keep working on what you have to go on." Lin hung up the phone and groaned in annoyance. "Sadly, no; whoever took her was able to clean up good."

Mako jumped in with his own question. "What did the vet say about Naga? Did they find out on what knocked her out?" Lin shakes her head and Mako's shoulders instantly sink. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulder and squeeze it gently. Mako looked up to see Tenzin smiling down at him.

"It's not your fault Mako, so beat yourself up about it. We'll find her, just like last time." With that said Tenzin and Lin soon left the office, leaving Mako alone to collect his thoughts.

After a few moments of silent thinking, Mako looked over at Lin's desk and spotted a few evidence bags spread across it, one being very familiar to him. Mako walked over to the desk and picked up the evidence bag that contained the two darts he turned in that morning. Mako looked around the closed room, as if thinking someone was watching him. He then took a deep breath and held on tightly to the evidence bag.

* * *

The cell is dark and a little too small for Korra's comfort. To distract herself, she's sitting in the middle of the cell, meditating to try to connect to the Spirit World for help. Sadly, the slight fear in the back of her mind prevented Korra from concentrating.

Korra relaxed as she breathed out a long breath. _I don't know what to do. I can't connect to Aang, I can't even signal to someone that I'm here._ Korra thought as she sat in silence.

"Hey. Avatar Korra," A voice whispered from a distance. Korra turned to see who it is, but no one is at her cell – she's even unable to see the person in the cell across from her. Korra slowly rose to her feet, her joints slightly cramping from sitting for too long. She walked up to the cold bars and looked up and down of what she could see of the hallway. To her right she could see an outstretched hand holding a mirror poke out from a different cell about ten feet away. In the mirror, Korra could see a reflection of a pale skinned, brunette, and very dirty looking face of a girl. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're not going to make you do what the rest of us do." The girl gives Korra a small smile. She then moves the mirror and her face disappear – probably focusing it on Korra's reflection.

Korra tightens her grip on the bars and swallows a growing lump in her throat. "Do you know where we are?"

The mirror moves to focus on the girl's refection. "No, not really," the girl says it like she's having a normal conversation with an old friend. "When those guys took me and the other people here, I was blindfolded, my ears covered up, and my hands were tied behind my back." Korra looked away with a confused look as she remembered what little she could of her kidnapping. "They use a different procedure with benders. But with you, being the Avatar and all, they probably did something completely different." Korra thought the girl must have turned the mirror to her reflection to see her confusion.

Korra looked back at the mirror. "Do you know who took us?"

The girl turned the mirror to her reflection and shook her head. She then opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard the sound of jingling keys. Korra then saw the girl's reflection put her finger to her chapped lips and then go back in the cell.

Korra looks to her left and sees a metal door beginning to open. She takes a step back and sits back on the floor waiting for whoever it is coming to pass her cell. She hears that they're in the middle of a conversation.

"She's an Earthbender, correct?" The voice is new to Korra.

"Yes sir," a familiar voice to Korra speaks out; it reminded her of the serious looking man from earlier.

"And she's had a background of practicing Metalbending," the unfamiliar voice responds.

"Yes sir."

"Ok, well then, getting her will be tricky. Just have that buffoon you work with get her drunk and tie her up. For her cell, she won't be able to be put here. I guess make it out of ice; it'll cool down a girl with her personality and make it easier to break her."

Korra realizes that they're planning another kidnapping. She's surprised that they're so open about their plans – to let everyone know how they were kidnapped maybe. The footsteps of the men approached Korra's cell and stopped. "Hello Miss Avatar. My colleague here has informed me that you have some questions for me," the new voice to Korra spoke out.

Korra looked at the two men. She was right; the man in the background was the serious one from before, but the other man she's never seen before. He had a red mask covering half his face instead of a black one, maybe to distinguish himself from everyone else. He had gold colored eyes and black hair– he looked familiar to her for some reason, but she couldn't put her finger on where. "Ya, I have a few questions," Korra said as she stood up and walked up to the bars, being sure to stay at least a good two feet back though. "Who are you, where am I, and why did you kidnap me?"

The man with red mask looks Korra over and, by the slight movements of his mask, seems to smirking. "Persistent, aren't we? Well, all I can, or will tell you is that you know me through someone you've had arrested before, you are in a location I wish not to reveal to you, and you're here so that you don't ruin my plans."

Korra gave the man a criticizing raise of her eyebrow. "Ok then, if you're going to play that way, why don't you tell me what you want to tell me about your plans?"

The man laughs. "Now that's not going to happen, Avatar. Why don't you just sit here in your cell, behave, and I might let you out when I'm complete with my plans."

Korra and the man have a staring contest, figuring out what the other was going to do. The man in interrupted when he hears the door open. "Sir, the shipment you've requested has arrived in the bay," a disembodied voice speaks out. Korra never takes her eyes off the man and notices that on the right side of his neck there's what seems to be a slight scar, from a burn maybe.

"Good. I guess I'll be on my way," the man says as he turns back to Korra. "It's was a pleasure speaking with you… Miss Korra." The sound of hearing him say her name makes Korra cringe.

* * *

Central City Station of Republic City was bustling with activity. Mako found it hard to get around after bumping into four different people. He finally made it out of the busy crowd and to a less congested area. He looked up and down the street to see where he was. Mako began to walk down the street to a nearby book store, where a familiar vagabond was peeking into.

"Hey, Skoochy," Mako called out.

Skoochy jumps and takes a defensive position. When He saw that it wan Mako, he dropped his stance and donned an annoyed expression. "What do you want? I didn't do anything," Skoochy snapped.

Mako rolled his eyes and looked in the store, just as he saw the boy do. "Jinora's out of your league."

"Ya, well, the Avatar was out of your league. But, I guess she realized that when she left you." A prideful grin stretched of Skoochy's tan skin.

Mako narrowed his eyes at the boy and instantly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in an alley. He found it easy to ignore the boy's protest, since Mako's done this many times before. When reaching the end of the alley way, Mako lets Skoochy go. The boy pulled away and fixed his shirt and jacket.

"What do you want," Skoochy demanded through gritted teeth. Mako reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a clear evidence bag with two clear darts in it. Skoochy looks at the bag and decides to speak before Mako could get a chance. "So your boss let you take evidence out to ask me about it? Look Mako, I haven't done anything in the past two months, not even pick pocketing."

"This doesn't concern you. I just want to know if you seen anything like these on the street; as in being carried around, used, or given to people. They were used in Avatar Korra's kidnap and I need an answer quick because Lin doesn't know I took it." Mako speaks as professionally as he can.

"Good cop gone bad," Skoochy mumbles with a smile. "Sorry pal, but no."

"Do you at least think something might be up? Like with people who would kidnap Korra, or something like that?"

"Well, the gangs have been acting weird lately," Skoochy replies as her thinks.

"Weird how?"

"Weird as in, more people hang out in public bars instead of their usual places and people quit the gangs they're in for a different on but then they're never seen again. I don't know man, after giving the crap up I haven't really paid attention to them unless I'm with old friends." Skoochy tries his best to explain, but it's better than nothing to Mako.

Mako pats Skoochy on the shoulder as he walks off. "Thanks, tell me if you find out any more information please." Mako then walked out of the alley and soon disappears in the crowded streets.

* * *

Feedback is greatly loved.


End file.
